love ties
by saidit
Summary: set during series 3 using some bits from the show with my own twists. george and nina are far from a normal couple but now they need all the help they can get the only problem is the person willing to give it may not be the most reliable


_**George and Nina 1**_

'_Nina' George called as he removed his key from the front door. The house was silent as George had expected, it was definitely a rare moment to be savoured for the times when fighting and riots seemed to break through the houser. Annie and Mitchell had gone out on some kind of date; he had to admit he was all for their new found relationship, but he wasn't quite sure how dinner in a restaurant would work when Annie couldn't be seen. He half expected to get a call from the hospital telling him Mitchell had been emitted to the syc ward for spending his meal talking to himself. George manovered his way through the pillars and doorways to the kitchen located at the end of the hall. He preferred it to their one in Bristol; it was bigger and had a better oven. Although the set out was pretty much the same, with a table at the side of the room and open doorframe looking into the living room, it somehow appeared brighter and more open plan. He put the grocery bags down on the counter and began looking for his recipe. He'd decided to make the most of his evening alone with Nina, it was all very well sharing a house with your two best friends, but when it came down to alone time there is never much privacy. Nina finished her shift a 6.00 so he had an hour until she got back, he had planned it as a surprise seeing as she had seemed slightly down recently. He unpacked the bags and scavenged around in the fridge for a beer which felt to be the right temperature, although they had all been put in there at the same time, to George they all felt slightly different. Whoever called George a perfectionist couldn't have known his al all!_

_The streets where getting dark as Nina walked through the town on her way home from the hospital. It was only 10 past 6 but it was February and the sun was starting to set over the Barry seaside. She sighed as she felt for her packet of cigarettes and a lighter in the pockets of her coat. She opened the packet and placed a cigarette to her lips, getting ready to light it when she stopped and paused, before placing the cigarette back in the packet and the packet back in her coat. When she arrived home the sound of George's singing immediately cheered her up. Taking off her coat and hanging it on the pole she noticed the table set out with candle and heard the soft music playing underneath George's own voice. He was dancing round the kitchen whilst stirring a pan when he noticed her standing by the front door. He jumped before returning the pan to the hob and immediately scurrying over to greet her. 'What's all this for' Nina asked as George pulled her towards the kitchen like a child searching for his mommy's approval._

'_I thought we deserved a night alone' George said whilst proceeding to pull out a chair a sitting Nina down._

'_Where are Mitchell and Annie?'_

'_On a date' said George returning to his pan on the hob_

'_Right...' Nina was a little unsure about their housemates new love for one another, but she was glad they were out, she hadn't been properly alone with George for over a week and it was beginning to become unbearable. George poured a drink of wine and bought it over to the table. The smell instantly made Nina feel nauseous, Looking at it carefully Nina moved the glass away from herself. George brought to the table two plates of homemade steak and chips. 'It looks lovely George, thank you'_

_Nina didn't really have much of an appetite but after George had gone to so much effort she tried to eat as much as she could. Her efforts to hide her sudden loss of hunger though didn't go unrecognised. 'Is it okay' asked George looking slightly more concerned about Nina than the food. He had noticed her looking more tired and pale recently, although he hadn't mentioned it he thought the stress of moving and a new job may have taken its toll on her._

'_It's lovely George, I'm just not that hungry, that's all'_

'_what have you eaten today' asked George demandingly before realising form Nina expression that he had just turned into an overbearing parent figure he added 'I'm worried your run down that's all' Nina looked at George and the guilt of what she was hiding made her glance to the floor._

'_Really George I'm fine, just tired' _

'_Well you should have an early night'_

'_No I'm fine really it's meant to be our night together, we won't get another moment in weeks probably.'_

'_No don't worry we both have the day off Tomorrow, I can arrange something, you get some rest now'_

_Looking into his eyes Nina reluctantly agreed and let George take away her plate. As she rose from her chair she felt a wave of dizziness fall over her and a darkness cloud her vision. She fell back to her seat and as it cleared she noticed George still loading the dishwasher he hadn't seen. They both walked up the stairs towards the bedroom they shared, the one room they could be alone. George followed the hall to the bathroom whilst Nina turned off to enter the bedroom._

'_I'll be in, in a sec' called George_

_There bedroom was small and clean with a double bed, wooden wardrobe and chest of draws there was also a small Victorian dressing table in one corner with a long ceramic mirror. It was minimalistic with only a few ornaments but I was neat and tidy and perfect for the two. Nina walked round the bed to the dressing table to remove her earrings and watch. She suddenly felt the wave of dizziness from before return and before she could clutch at the bed she fell to the ground. She lay there still and unconscious. _

_George flushed the chain when he heard a banging sound from the hall. 'Nina' he called but there was no reply. He quickly walked out of the bathroom and back down the hallway towards their bedroom. He didn't at first see Nina laying on the floor and looked around in the hallway expecting to see her appear from the top of the stairs wanting to know what all the noise was about. 'Nina' he called once more. He walked further into the room before seeing Nina's foot peering out from the end of the bed. He ran towards her in a shocked state calling her name over and over. He shook her and could hear her breathing but couldn't seem to get a reply. He frantically felt around in his jean pockets for his mobile dropping it under the bed on its retrieval. Hand shaking he picked it up and called the hospital. He didn't use 999 as he knew the Barry hospital contact number off by heart. A woman answered and he started to quickly shout to her what had happened 'it's my girlfriend, she's collapsed, I can't wake her, please come quickly'_

'_Okay sir please calm down and I can help you' she said slowly, her voice was reassuring and managed to settle George quickly. 'Now sir' she said a moment later 'can you tell me what has happened?' George quickly explained and gave there address. As he hung up the phone her felt Nina moving slightly under his hand protectively placed on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and slowly moved her head from side to side as if clearing her mind. Ecstatic that Nina had awoken he practically jumped on her giving her a hug before realising that wasn't the best move so he pushed her away and back down to the floor._

'_What happened' she asked dazed rubbing her forehead. George now calm and thinking a little more practically turned to face Nina properly,_

'_You collapsed, don't worry an ambulance is on its way, and you'll be fine. I knew you weren't well, you haven't looked good for days.'_

'_Thanks' she said sarcastically. George smiled and the reassurance that Nina was okay. She started to sit up but George placed his hands back to her shoulders._

'_No you should stay lying'_

'_George really I feel fine now, I'll stay here I just want to sit up' he reluctantly let go of her shoulders and let her manover herself to sitting up against the wall. He watched her with caution until they heard the sound of approaching ambulance sirens. He jumped to his feet and ran to the door. Turning as he reached the frame_

'_Don't move' he said frantically and ran down stairs to let in the paramedics. Nina sighed as she heard George explaining that she had come round. She really did feel fine now but she knew he wouldn't let it go until she was checked over so she would just have to go with it._

_The paramedics came dashing into the room. There was two of them, one a woman mid 30s brunette and carrying a paramedics bag. She was fairly pretty and slim. She crouched down on the floor next to Nina. The other was a man, younger than the women late 20 early 30s she expected, he was also a brunet and came into the room following the woman closely. He had a lean face with just a slight amount of stubble. He smiled at Nina as he came to crouch the other side of her she decided he was in fact quite good looking. They introduced themselves and Sean and Cassie. _

'_Hello Nina can you tell me what happened?' asked Cassie fiddling through her bag._

'_I felt dizzy and fainted' replied Nina very unenthusiastically. George stood behind Sean frowning and hopping from one foot to another. 'I feel fine now really' continued Nina noticing how nervous he was._

'_We still need to check you over I'm afraid' said the woman gesturing to Nina to raise her arm so she could take her blood pressure. Nina nodded, sighed and raised her arm. Sean, the other paramedic, smiled as he took orders from Cassie to find certain things in the seemingly botTomless bag. Nina sat still as the paramedics, mostly Cassie, poked her and played with medical objects they bought in there bag, being a nurse herself, Nina realised how pointless half the things they insisted on doing where, George meanwhile kept his gaze fixed on Nina still shifting from foot to foot. _

'_Nina' said Cassie 'do you have any ideas about why you may have fainted' Nina looked towards George and back at Cassie. She somehow got the hint that Nina wanted him to leave so signalled to Sean to get him away. George completely unaware of what was going on was then led out of the room by Sean. He looked like a lost puppy and the door closed behind them and his faced disappeared. 'So Nina' repeated Cassie again 'I think we may need to take you in to have a full check up'_

'_Really' replied Nina pleadingly 'I'm fine'_

'_well obviously not I'm afraid as people who are fine generally don't faint' there was a hint of sarcasm in Cassie's voice however Nina couldn't quite work out if that was intentional or a completely innocent mistake, Nina chose to ignore it anyway. 'Do you faint a lot?'_

'_No' said Nina sighing and shaking her head_

'_Have you fainted in the last 2 weeks?' Cassie was now writing down Nina's answers on a notepad from the bag. Nina could feel everything getting a bit formal. Cassie's face rose from the note pad 'Nina?'_

'_Sorry?' asked Nina again after completely missing the question_

'_Have you fainted in the last two weeks?' Cassie was still looking right at Nina_

'_Once' _

'_When was this?' Cassie's face returned to writing in the pad_

'_Yesterday' Nina looked at Cassie and put her hand on the pad to stop her from writing 'look I'm fine really you should go there are people who really do need you' Cassie pushed Nina's hand away and held it for a few moments._

'_Nina is there something that you should tell me?' her face now took the look of concern. Nina took in a deep breath a let it out slowly_

'_Okay' Cassie nodded persuading Nina to continue._

_George and Sean meanwhile stood just outside the door. George was confuse to why he had been taken outside but wasn't in the right state of mind to question it. He just wanted to make sure that Nina was okay. He had known something was up since the other day when she was locked away in the bathroom for ages. He hadn't asked her about it but was secretly concerned. Now he wished he had or at least checked she was okay. He was feeling a bit useless now and stuck on the other side of a door unable to even help wasn't making him feel any better. _

'_how long have you known?' Nina shook her head_

'_about two weeks' she said_

'_Okay well have you got a scan booked in?' _

'_Um no, not yet' Nina said looking down. Cassie was still holding Nina's hand she squeezed it now, she could see that Nina was scared._

'_Alright well you need to get one, fainting can be a sympTom but if it is becoming common you need to see a doctor.' She let go of Nina's hand now and stood up. She held out her hands to help Nina and accepting them Nina was slowly lifted to her feet. 'you need to take it easy the next few days, not that I expect, George was it, would let it go any other way' she smiled 'and get a scan booked' Nina nodded and they walked slowly towards the door Nina still slightly unsteady._

_Sean whilst outside with George had been trying to make small talk however George had been too concerned for Nina's welfare to give proper answers. When the door opened the two men sighed with relief. Cassie nodded at Sean and the picked up their bags. _

'_Are you okay' George asked Nina giving her a hug_

'_Fine' she replied softly and a little wearily. She was still slightly unstable and was propping against the door frame which concerned George a little._

'_She's fine; added Cassie._

_Cassie and Sean where thanked by Nina as she returned to the bedroom and George went downstairs to show them out. 'What caused it' asked George anxiously concerned they may be an answer he didn't want to hear._

'_Nothing serious' replied Cassie slightly avoiding the question 'she will be fine, but she needs rest.' Cassie paused turning in the door way to look George in the eye 'Talk to her' she said before turning back and heading out to the ambulance. As George closed the door he pondered on what she had meant. Talk to her about what? He walked back up the stairs to their bedroom ready to ask Nina, but she was already asleep, he didn't want to wake her instead he changed and climbed in beside her. Repeating in his head what she could have meant. He lay quietly staring at the ceiling listening to Nina's light breathing beside him. He'd ask her in the morning he thought_

_**George and Nina part 2**_

_Nina awoke to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. As she opened her eyes the light seemed blinding. It was edging in through the cracks in the blinds and around the door frame. She looked over to where George slept but the bed was empty. The clock on his bedside table read 10:45. It was her longest lie in weeks. Her eyes had just adjusted to the light when the door creaked open. She turned to see George edging his way into the room holding a breakfast tray consisting of, tea, juice, toast, eggs and cereal. He smiled as he noticed she was awake. He walked around the bed carfully taking caution not to spill anything. He placed the tray down on the oak beside table and layed on the bed next to Nina. Still laying down she heaved herself up slowly. To geaorge she still seemed slightly uneasy but he brushed it away and lent into kiss her. He passed her a mug and plate of toast and eggs _

'_how you feeling' he knew the answer befor he had aked the question but he asked anyway_

'_much better thanks' said Nina not looking up from her breakfast. They sat in scilence for a few moments before George got up and started pacing the room. His anxiety was growing and he couldn't hold in his questions any longer. Nina unsure of what was happening slowly raised her hear from the plate. 'you alright George' she asked _

'_last night' he said stopping pacing for a few moments. Nina sighed and placed the knife and fork back down on the plate and moved the tray onto the bed beside her. George watched her as she moved and when she had sat back up he continued to pace. 'what happened'_

'_George you where there' she said now with a little look of unbeleif on her face._

'_no, no I mean why did it happen?' Nina looked around the room in order to avoid eye contact with George. _

'_just tired George' she said looking at hims reassuringly 'I just needed some sleep and now ive had it I feel much better' George still wasn't convinced. If that was really all what had cassie ment bu 'talk to her?' Nina could see in George's eyes the thoughts wizzing around his head. She started to grow a little anxious that cassie had said something when George had gone to show them out._

'_but, its, its just something cassie said' George had stopped pacing and moved round the bed to sit at Nina's feet. Nina's fear grew_

'_what was that?' she tried to sound curious without showing that she was hiding something_

'_just, when they left, she said I should talk to you' George looked up into Nina's eyes now. He noticed there was worry there witch in turn made him even uneasyier. _

_Nina was just getting ready to reply when there was a knock on there bedroom door. 'come in' Nina said quickly avoiding George's glare. He could tell she was on the verge of telling him something. The door opened to reveal Annie dressed in her leggings and grey cardi as always. She looked concerned but when she saw the two sitting on the bed she smiled and skipped into the room. She immediately bent down to give Nina a hug and perched herself next to her on the side of the bed._

'_ah your awake, how are you feeling?'_

'_yer goo..' before Nina could finish her sentence Annie had strted up again_

'_we where so worried about you! when we came in and you where asleep we thought there might be something up, then George explained everything this morning, I wish we had been here'_

'_its fin..' Nina started but she was once again cut short by Annie_

'_mitchel send his wishes but he had an early shift so had to go.' She looked and geoge and Nina's faces and realised how much she was talking. 'sorry' she said looking at her feet_

'_its fine' Nina said putting her arm around Annie. She was glad Annie hade come in when she did she wasn't really in the mood for a confrontation with George._

'_so what are you two up to today' asked anine now with more confidence. Nina looked at George who was still staring at her. the look on his face was edging on scary._

'_um... not sure at the moment. You?' Annie had also noticed George's face and got the hint pretty quickly that she should leave. _

'_me, not much although I think I can hear the door' Annie was talking quickly now raising to leave the room. Before she even got to the door she decided to disappear out._

_The room was silent Nina was trying her hardest to ignore George's stare but it was pretty hard to miss she felt like he might burn a hole in her top any second. 'so... what do you want to do today?' she finally looked up into George's eyes. He looked angry concerned and worried all in one go. _

'_Nina' his expression changed he realised that pushing Nina probrebly wasn't the best decision in the circumstances. Instead he tried to look comforting. 'you know you can tell me anything?' he placed his hands on her knees._

'_George this is edging or bad cheesy movie status now!' Nina laughed she was trying to lighten the mood and remove the awkwardness of the conversation but George's face stayed stern. 'of course' she said seriously now._

'_so you would?'_

'_yes' Nina's tone wasn't very convincing but George seemed to accept it as the best he was going to get._

_**Nina and George part 3**_

_Nina and George arrived home once again to an empty house. 'god two nights in a row, this must be serious' laughed Nina as geoge took off her coat. it had been a good day. They had agreed to not talk about the prvious evening and just enjoy it which is exactly what they did. They had arrived in at 11 o'clock and exhaustedly collapsed onto the sofa. They watched tv until just gone 12 and then dragged themselves up the stairs to bed. There was still no sign of Mitchell or anni so the pair guessed they had found something to entertain themselves with or else George's prmenition of Mitchell in the hospital syc ward may have really come true._

_They clambered into bed and switched of the light. Left than 5 miniutes later when George was just starting to drift off he felt something poking him in the back. 'owww' he moned_

'_bins' he heared Nina say_

'_what?' George didn't raise his head_

'_bins!' she said it louder this time so George could hear_

'_ahhhh' George groaned 'its Mitchell's turn!'_

'_Mitchell not here' Nina was still poaking him in the back until George finally shifted and got out of bed. It was ironic how human the four of them always wanted to be but as soon as one of the most human tasks had to be done they all made excuses. He staggered around in the darkness before finding his glasses and puling on the first pairs of shoes he could find. George squinted in the bright light of the hallway. He stumbled down the stairs and grabbed the bin bags. he walked as fast as he could out the door and threw the bags in the wheely bin. He was just trying to take of his boots when he remembered the bathroom bin. He groaned to himfelf pulling his boots back on and staggering up the stairs. His eyes where beginning to ajust to the bright lights by the time he reatched the bathroom. Her picked up the bin and moved meirly a meter before tripping on the bath mat. The bin clanged as it hit the ground and its contents flew around the room. He heared Nina stir from the bedroom at the sound of metal hitting tiles. Georged siged and bent down to collect the rubbish. He collected over half of it before noticing a pink and purple rectangular box which had falled behing the sink. He reached to pick it up and as he did he realised what it was. The box read 'first to know pregnancy test' George read it quietly to himself he was shocked and dazed._

_Nina squeeeld as the bedroom door was flung open and the light switched on. She turned rubbing her eyes to see George standing in the doorway holding what seemed to be a box. 'what's going on George?' she asked managing to sit up. She now could see that he was holding something in both hands. George stood looking between the objects and Nina. 'George' she said as if to wake him up from some day dream he was having. They where both now compleatly awake. She looked at the clock it read `0:44. George was still silent. He looked confused. 'geoge' Nina said agin more sternly she was starting to get agitated._

'_is this yours?' he said finally holding up a littlw white stick. Nina knew what it was instantly. She tried to speek but could manage to get any words to come out. 'I meani thought It cant be Mitchell's cause hes a man and Annie well shes a ghost and it definitely not mine so it must be Nina's?' he was looking to her for a reply but she didn't have one. She sat on the bed stareing at him and stuttering. George walked further into the room and as Nina turned her head away he followed he gaze. 'Nina is it yours?'_

'_yes' she managed to produce the words finally. She was quite and shaking slightly. George had never seen her quite like this before._

'_god, but your on the pill, arnt you?' Nina stood up and moved over to the dressing table. She had regained confidence and control. _

'_yes I am, but apparently they didn't design the pill with wearwolves in mind!' Nina's voice was stonger now. It was obiously a question she had asked herself. She had got over the initial shock and was managing to look George in the eyes. 'and I think its safe to say that we had sex when we wernt exactly ourselves!'_

'_oh god,' he nodde remembering 2 full mons ago 'how long have you known?' _

'_a few weeks' he was schocked and his expression didn't hide it._

'_weeks Nina? Where you planning on telling me anytime befor it was born?' George's voice now contained a slight hint of anger_

'_of course' she said softly 'I was looking for the right time'_

'_the right time' George laughed sarcastically ' well what was this morning, last night, they seem like pretty good times to me' Nina was silenced. The truth was he was right and if Annie hadn't of walked in this morning mabe she would have told him, but she didn't. 'and the fainting?' Nina nodded_

'_I cant belive it' George said the anger had passed and now just astonishment remained._

'_well you wont have to for long' Nina moved back over to the bed and sat down facing the wall. Behind her George looked up_

'_what do you mean?'_

'_I mean you don't have to worry ill take care of it' George was shocked st so calm she was acting especially as she had just basically told his she was internding to kill there unborn child._

'_Nina are you serious? Do I not get a say?' Nina didn't reply. George rushed around to the other side of the bed so he could see Nina's face. 'Nina if I hadn't have found this, would you have got rid of it without telling me?' there was no anger in his voice just concern. She looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes and he saw the sadness in hers._

'_of course not' George wasn't going to let go of Nina's unconvincing tone this time_

'_you would have!' George, dazed and astonished sat on the bed. Nina rose swapping there positions._

'_dont you dare George, don't judge me, its my body and if I...' she trailed of she was angry and sad she looked toward the door. George rose again anger retuning to his voice. _

'_theres part of me in there too!' he shouted leaning over her and pointing towards her stomach. _

_The bedroom door slammed shut as Nina pushed George into the hallway. He turned to see the door slam in his face. 'bins!' he said quietly to himself walking sown the halway. He walked into the spare room and collapsed on one of the twin beds 'bloody bins' he repeated._

_**George and Nina 4**_

_When George went awoke the following morning Nina was know where to be seen. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Annie was making tes for Mitchell and severel other mugs for people who may need it._

'_have you seen Nina?' asked George dazed, he was a little concerned and worried that she may have taken off again._

'_morning to you too' replied mitchel looking up from his toast and paper_

'_oh sorry, morning' George paused 'have you seen her?' Annie noticed the worry on George's face and remembering there little domestic that she had accidentally walked in on yesterday she was concerned._

'_um, gone to work I think... is there something up between you too?' Annie and Mitchell swapped glances befor both looking back to George._

'_no, well yes, I mean..' he trailed off watching there shared glances. 'I didn't think her shift started till 12?' said George trying to dodge the question. Annie broughed George a cup of tea a brought him over to sit at the table._

'_well she said that she had swapped shifts, jenna I think?' anie said taking a seat next to Mitchell and opposite George._

'_did she say anything elce?' _

'_I don't think so... should she have?' Annie notice the worry on George's face growing._

'_no suppose not' he said shrugging._

'_have you two fallen out?' asked Mitchell_

'_well I slep in the spare room last night if that what you mean?' George took a si of his tea._

'_shit what happened you two where all loved up last time we saw you?' _

'_well...' George was just about to explain about the bins and pregnancy tesy=t before stopping himself. He should probrebly sort things out with Nina before telling everyone the news. 'nothing really just a silly argument, well sort it out later' Mitchell and Annie exchanged glances whildt George took another sip of his tea. 'so where did you two go last night?' _

_George finished his shif at the hospital at 5.00, he hadn't seen Nina all day but expected that was because she was avoiding him. As he closed the from door behind hima He called out but the was no reply. Nina's coat was hanging on the peg so he assumed she must be around somewhere. 'Nina' he called from the botTom of the stairs before running up them two at a time. He half expected to find her unconscious and sprawled out on the floor again, instead she was sitting on the end of there bed. She tured to face him as he pushed open the door. They exchanged stares silently before Nina looked away and back towards the wall._

'_im sorry Nina, I really wish we were normall. I wish this was just a normal conversation about the pros and cons of unwanted.. unexpected pregnancy but I do realise its not. I realise this is scay, especially for you.'_

_Nina shook her head as Tears started to well up In her eyes and George could tell she was very emotional. He walked over to the bed and put his arms around her. she looked scared, unlike the confident clever women he knew, this girl was just an echo of his Nina. _

'_im sorry George' she said quietly_

'_its fine we can talk about this together. Your not alone' he said reassuringly but she shook her head._

'_I cant keep it George' he pulled her face up towards his so she was looking at him_

'_listen im here, im not going anywhere, tell me why.' Nina pulled away her face and looked at the ground. She was shaking again like something was coming back to her. he tried to comfort her but she flinched and got up to move across the room. George could see how uncomfortable she was as she pushed open there bedroom window to let in some air. She stared out of the glass and across the road._

'_I know you must be scared' he said calmly. 'but im here, ill help you through this. It might not be..' he trailed off. She turned her head sharply to facing him._

'_its not always about the wolf George' she said slowly returning her gaze to across the street. George was confused. 'I cant..' she paused rubbing her forehead she was shaking again. George went to get up and go over to her but she put her hand up to stop him and he obediently sat back down. 'I cant become a mom, I cant.. whatever this is' Nina put a hand gently to her stomach and looked down at it before returning her gaze to George. 'its a baby and I would be a mom, and I cant do that.' _

'_of course you can, I know it may feel strange and impossible but everyone feels like this at first' Nina shook her head._

'_no George im not scared, i...' Nina hesitated and looked at the floor. George could tell she was nervous. Nina was stuttering slowly now tears effecting her voice 'my mom... she used to hit me, all the time, said it was for my own good, that it would benefit me and teach me how crule and mean the world could be.' George's face was full of shock. 'she always told me how much of a mistake I was, how it was my fault that she didn't get the life she wanted and that I would never amount to anything. There where tears streaming down her face and her voice had become croaky. George jumped up and strided quickly over to her. her hugged her as she cried._

'_youve never said' he said softly_

'_there is never really a good time to bring up that conversation' she croaked. She had stopped crying now but George could feel her shaking in his arms. George wasn't quite sure what to say, so he decided not to say anything at all. In stead he tried to comfort her. after a few miniutes she gently removed his arms from around her. 'im sorry George' he shook his head 'see I was pretty messed up even before you scratched me'_

'_no' he said sternly 'your perfect no matter what anyone says and you would be a brilliant mom, and I will always be here' she looked at the floor slowly shaking her head from side to side. Before looking up to face him_

'_im sorry George, but its not enough_

_**George and Nina part 5**_

_Nina and George walked into work together the next morning. They where moved quietly, George still hadn't quite got over Nina's revelation and she could tell. After arriving at the hospital the couple split to there separate tasks and duties. George moved people around from place to place whilst Nina stayed looking after them. George was on his break when Mitchell came in to the canteen. He bought a coffee and a mars bar before going to going George at a table at the edge of the canteen. 'hey' he said. George hardly raised his head from looking at his own coffee mug. _

_'yer' he grunted in reply.  
>'oh not you as well' Mitchell lent back into his chair opening his mars bar, for such a skinny guy he didn't half eat a lot of junk food, must be the blood thing or the lack of it. George looked at from his coffe<br>'what do you mean?'  
>'just everyone I have spoken to today has been completely depressive, I hoped you where going to lighten the mood!' George look back down at the table and sighed.<em>

The ward was quiet when Nina arrived. There seemed to be a few staff scurrying about busily, but most of them where siting at desks filling in paperwork or staring at computer screens. She moved to her desk and checked the arrivals list, usually by this time there was at lest 30 patients but today only 7? Not that she was complaining sitting down suited her just fine but she was hoping for something to take her mind off everything going on at home. Nina was fully aware that the next full moon was approaching and fast. It seemed like the last on had only just been but still the next full moon was Tomorrow. She didn't want to think about that though so settled down to some lovely paperwork.

A few hours passed with little more activity, a few patients came and left but nothing very exciting. Suddenly a surge of noise came from up the corridor, a doctor burst into the quiet ward and rushed over to her dest. It was Dr Nick Quinsy, he was a nice man he was slender, short brown hair and always looked immaculate he was in his early-mid 30s Nina guessed however he didn't look much passed his late 20s. She had spoken to him a few times and they had got on well however he rarely worked around her ward.  
>'Nina' he said trying to catch his breath a little he had obviously run quite far ' I need a favour' he was panting whilst leaning on her dest.<br>'okay...'

_'I have a patient downstairs really could do with some help'  
>'where your nurse'<br>'Katy? Who knows, one miniute she's here the next there is some sort of family emergency and she has to leave!' he had regained some of his breath and was now standin upright looking at Nina with pleading eyes.  
>'is there know one else on your ward' she asked reluctantly<br>'no everyone is tied up, please? I wouldn't ask if I didn't...' Nina stopped him  
>'I can't leave the ward were short staffed as it is!'<br>'but it's dead up here and I'll have you back in an hour or two' he looked at her longingly  
>'okay!' she said honestly she had been looking for something to do she had started to go slightly stir crazy at that desk.' nick pulled Nina out from behind the desk and started to speed up his pace again. They where walking down the stairs two at a time when Nina realised she hadn't even asked why she was needed.<br>'what patient is it?' she asked.  
>'ah' he said turning 'didn't I say?'<br>'no' Nina was slighty worried about his tone. He could see the change of expression on her face.  
>' oh no!' he said shaking his head and turning to contour down the stairs a little slower this time. 'her name is Mrs Gemma Collie, lovely lady' Nina nodded his voice seemed truthfully and honest.<br>'right what's wrong with her' nick paused  
>'what do you mean? Like mentally?'<br>'no you idiot' she said laughing and hitting him on the shoulder, he clutched it as if she had really hurt him  
>'owww' he moaned. She just looked at him and he stopped.<br>' I meant why is she a patient?'  
>'ohhh!' he laughed gently realising his mistake. 'she's pregnant but the baby is about 3 weeks late.' he sped up down the stairs again before realising Nina had stopped behind him.<br>'I can't do a pregnancy' she said freezing.  
>'why not?' he asked walking back up the stairs to where she was standing. Nina hesitated trying to think of a reason other than she herself being pregnant and trying not to think about it.<br>'I'm not a midwife!' she said shaking her head and turning to walk back up the stairs to her ward but nick grabbed hold of her arm.  
>'dosnt matter he said, your a nurse and I'm a doctor trained in labour proceedings. And there will be a midwife on standby if we need any help.' she didnt know what to say, how to explain that she couldn't help. Instead she didn't say anything just lead nick lead her down the rest of the stairs and out f the door.<em>

She stood. In silence as George introduced them to each other as if it was some sort of Party and she was his guest. Gemma seemed pretty calm for someone who was getting ready to have a baby. Nick asked her to sit on the bed and asked Nina to get him some things why he checked Gemma over. She breathed in gasps of air as she stepped out of the room. But it wasn't too long before she heard nick calling for her. She reluctantly returned. Gemma was sitting on the bed and nick was at the sink.

_'Nina could you ask reception to give Gemma's partner a ring she is concerned he may not have got her message' she smilled at Nina and Nina tried to smile back ' they have his number all ready' Nina obediently nodded and went to the reception desk. When she returned nick had disappeared from the room. Gemma seemed to be in more pain than a moment ago.  
>'do you want me to get the doctor?' Nina asked feeling quite useless in the situation.<br>' no its fine' Gemma said breathlessly 'it's passing. Did you get hold of Mark?' Nina was still quite concerned about Gemma but answered her question anyway  
>' they couldn't get through but they have left a message and said they're be sure to let us know if he called back, ' Nina was trying to sound calm and confident but she feared she was more worried then Gemma and the moment. Gemma luckily stood back up. The pain had indeed passed. She saw the shock on Nina's face.<br>' it's fine honestly' she said.  
>' not your first then?' asked Nina<br>' yer actually it is' Gemma gestured to Nina to come and sit with her. Nina waked slowly over.  
>'god but your so calm' Nina said amazed.<br>'well my mom was a midwife I've experience my fair share of labours!' Gemma smiled. Nina half smiled with her but she was still slighltly agitated. 'really relax, its fine' said Gemma reassuringly Nina was quite sure it should have been the other way round. Nina regained some confidence and smiled at Gemma  
>'your not scared then?'<br>'well I wouldnt say that' she sat in a chair oppisite Nina 'it's just I know it could be a while yet.' she paused looking at Nina ' I take it your not a midwife?' Nina looked guilty although she wasnt sure why it was nick that had dragged her down here and then disappeared.  
>'no I'm sorry' said Nina starting to stand ' I can see if I can find you one?' but Gemma stopped her gesturing for her to come and sit back down.<br>'really i don't mind, as I said could be ages yet and plus some midwives are so stuck up' Nina smiled as she sat back down. She took it as a compliment as from the remark tjat Gemma didn't find her stuck up. They laughed. ' I wish I knew where Mark had got to' she sighed  
>' I can try and find out' offered Nina<br>' don't worry he's probably in a meeting somewhere when he picks up the message heel come down.'  
>'what does he do?' asked Nina before realising how nosy she was being 'sorry'<br>'what for I love a good chat me' Gemma laughed and Nina laughed with her. ' he's an architect' ah Nina nodded obviously impressed. Gemma squinted agin another contraction filling her with pain. Nina was calmer this time and comforted Gemma until it passed. 'it's funny' said Gemma returning to her seat ' I really didnt want it at the start, the baby I mean not nick' Nina smiled. ' I mean I didn't really feel like the right time. But now...' Nina looked at the floor avoiding eye contact with Gemma. Unfortunately Gemma noticed Nina uncomfort. 'sorry is it something i said?'  
>'no, just personal stuff' she said Gemma got the hint that Nina didn't really want to talk about it. S she put a hand on her knee and smiled she saw tears welling up in Nina's eyes ' sorry' said Nina rising and waliking over to the sink to get a tissue.<br>'no my fault' Gemma frowned  
>'I'm just a bit of a mess at the moment.'<br>'anything i can help with?' Nina shook her head and returned to sitting.  
>'so' Gemma tried to change the subject, ' your a nurse?' Nina smiled at Gemma's useless efforts. ' um, have you got any kids?' Nina's smile disappeared.<br>'n...' she said suddenly before stopping herself. Gemma suddenly realised what Nina's personal issues where  
>'oh...' she said 'so much for my attempts of changing the subject.' suddenly andoth surge of pain overcame Gemma it was worse this time. Gemma clutched at the bed. Nina ran to the door and called for a doctor. Gemma was bleeding slightly. Almost immediately nick appeared round the door followed by some other nurses. They helped Gemma onto the bed and rushed her out of the room Gemma graves and squeezed Nina's hand as she was wheeled past before letting go and disappearing out of the room. She heard one of the nurses shout theatre as Gemma was sped done the corridor. Nina was in shock Gemma had been fine least than 5 miniutes ago. She looked at the empty room around her. Before nick appeared at the door<br>'what happened?' asked Nina dazed.  
>'complications, she was overdue they have taken her to theatre for a cezaren'<br>'will she be okay?'  
>'she should be' nick didn't look to confident. He disappeared out of the room leaving Nina contemplating what had just happened<br>_

_Nina had returned to her desk, 2 hours passed before a receptionist approached her.  
>'Nina?' she asked<br>'yes'  
>'there is a lady downstairs who is asking for you, her name is Gemma collie' Nina rushed round the desk and followed the receptionist to a small room. Nina knocked and slowly entered. Gemma was sitting up but she looked weak and exhausted. There where pillows propped around her to stop her from falling. She was holding a new born baby. She looked up as Nina came in and waved her over . Nina approached as quietly as she could. The baby was sleeping wrapped in layers of pink blankets.<br>'ah she's beautiful' said Nina  
>'he' said Gemma she saw the look on Nina's face 'pink blankets I know my baby's only a hour old and is already dressing like a tranny!' Nina laughed. 'do you want to hold him?' Nina hesitated but Gemma moved round her arm and held him out to her. She took him and smiled.<br>'what's he called' she whispered  
>'not sure yet I'm still waiting on Mark apparently he's on his way, but were thinking about George? What do you think?' Nina laughed 'what's so funny about George'<br>'Nothing it's my boyfriends name' said Nina staring at a the tiny baby. Gemma smiled  
>'George it is then' the women looked at each other as they heard the door behind them open. 'mark' said Gemma happily<br>'im so sorry I'm late' he whispered ' I was in a meeting'  
>'what did I say' said Gemma shrugging. Mark approached looking at the baby in Nina's arms.<br>'is this him or her'  
>' this is him' said Gemma softly ' and this is Nina' Mark smiled as Nina passed the baby over thanking her 'she's been looking after me as my husband has been pretty non existent' they all laughed. ' she's helped me pick a name' said Gemma, Nina was a little concerned that Mark would be annoyed a complete stranger had helped choose his baby's name, but he didn't seem angry in the slightest. He just looked up<br>'and...?' he asked.  
>'George' said Gemma excitedly even though she was obviously exhausted. Mark smiled<br>'George... It's perfect. Thank you Nina' they all smiled.  
>'I should go let you get some rest.' she gave Gemma a kiss good by and was walking to the door when Gemma called out.<br>'Nina, whatever's going on...' she nodded towards Nina's stomach which she instinctively seemed to clutch at. 'it's so worth it' Gemma smiled as Nina walked out of the room and out of sight._

_**Nina and George part 6**_

_When Nina finally finished her shift it was gone 9. After visiting Gemma the ward had seemed to become busier and busier until the lack of staff became increasingly noticeable. She arrived home to find Annie and Mitchell sprawled out on the sofa together watching the real hustle. 'hey' said Annie as she walked in.  
>'hey' said Nina. 'how are you two' Nina was really in the mood for small talk but tried her hardest anyway.<br>'yer good, pretty quiet around here lately, you?'  
>'fine.' Nina nodded she had had enough of small talk already. 'is George in?' Mitchell looked up now<br>'yer he's upstairs sulking'  
>'what's wrong' she asked knowing full well.<br>'who knows he's been in a mood all day' Nina nodded and walked up the stairs towards there bedroom. She found George inside reading a book, -, he looked up to see her coming through the door. They seemed to spend a lot of time in there room lately.  
>'hi' he said putting his book down on his lap 'wondered where you had got to?'<br>'oh sorry my shift ran over the ward was really busy and understaffed so...' she shrugged. She started to fiddle with the objects on the chest of draws. 'George' she said a moment later. 'would you still like to have a... Very hairy baby with me?' she looked up from the pad she had been fiddling with to see George's face, it had light up with tears welling in his eyes.  
>'yes I would!' he said smiling before jumping up and crawling across the bed to where Nina was standing. He embraced her. 'what made you, you know change your mind?'<br>''Gemma' she said simply 'she made me realise, we couldn't hide forever.' the stared at each other briefly before kissing._

The next morning seemed to arrive in the blink of an eye. It had seemed only moments ago that they had been eating dinner with Mitchell and Annie, well Annie watched. They sat in bed together looking out the window as the sun rose across the crystal blue sea surrounding them, 'George' said Nina suddenly breaking the calm silence. He nodded looking over to her. Her voice was quite serious and persuasive. 'about the baby' he nodded fearing that she may have changed her mind again. She realised from his expression what he was thinking. 'no not that' she said shaking her head but keeping her serious tone. 'I don't want to tell Annie and Mitchell'  
>'why?' asked George surprised at her secrecy.<br>'just not until we know'  
>'know what?' he asked. They exchanged glances and George realised what she ment. He could she the nervousness in her eyes although she was trying to hide it. 'everything will be fine' he said placing his hand on hers neatly laid in the centre of the bed.<br>'you don't know that' she snapped pulling it away. And going to get out of bed but he pulled her back.  
>'then shouldn't we ask Mitchell if anyone knows anything about this it's most probably going to be him.' she shook her head.<br>'no, I don't want them to know' he let go of her and she got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. He noticed the little bump she had already. He was slightly shocked seeing as she was only 2 months gone. He kept quiet not wanting to anger her further.  
>'shall I book a scan?' he asked trying to make peace. She shrugged. 'I can see if they have on this morning.'<br>'no I don't really... Mabe Tomorrow.'  
>'we can't put it off forever.'<br>'I'm not just not today' she snapped again. He guessed Nina sudden anger was something to do with hormones, so decided to leave her to get over it. They both got dressed silently and went downstairs to find Annie making tea.  
>'morning you two' she said cheerily. They both smiled.<br>'how are you today?' asked George cheerily. He decided not to let Nina's bad attitude effect him, especially as the reason for her snappiness was a good one.  
>'ah I'm fine' she passed him two cups of tea, one for him and one for Nina, before gaining them at the table. 'someones in a better mood today' she said smiling. George laughed taking his seat.<br>'well we can't moap around forever'  
>'how you Nina feeling okay?'<br>'yer why wouldn't I?' she asked suspiciously looking at George fearing he had already spilt on there secret. But he abs rugged. Annie glanced Them both and noted there strange behaviour.  
>'you know after the whole fainting thing...'<br>'oh' Nina said relived and George sighed. 'yer much thanks.'  
>'why what did you think I meant?' Nina panicked slightly<br>'oh nothing' she said

_**Nina and geroge 7**_

_Nina and George walked into work together the next morning. They where moved quietly, George still hadn't quite got over Nina's revelation and she could tell. After arriving at the hospital the couple split to there separate tasks and duties. George moved people around from place to place whilst Nina stayed looking after them. George was on his break when Mitchell came in to the canteen. He bought a coffee and a mars bar before going to going George at a table at the edge of the canteen. 'hey' he said. George hardly raised his head from looking at his own coffee mug. _

_'yer' he grunted in reply.  
>'oh not you as well' Mitchell lent back into his chair opening his mars bar, for such a skinny guy he didn't half eat a lot of junk food, must be the blood thing or the lack of it. George looked at from his coffe<br>'what do you mean?'  
>'just everyone I have spoken to today has been completely depressive, I hoped you where going to lighten the mood!' George look back down at the table and sighed.<em>

The ward was quiet when Nina arrived. There seemed to be a few staff scurrying about busily, but most of them where siting at desks filling in paperwork or staring at computer screens. She moved to her desk and checked the arrivals list, usually by this time there was at lest 30 patients but today only 7? Not that she was complaining sitting down suited her just fine but she was hoping for something to take her mind off everything going on at home. Nina was fully aware that the next full moon was approaching and fast. It seemed like the last on had only just been but still the next full moon was Tomorrow. She didn't want to think about that though so settled down to some lovely paperwork.

A few hours passed with little more activity, a few patients came and left but nothing very exciting. Suddenly a surge of noise came from up the corridor, a doctor burst into the quiet ward and rushed over to her dest. It was Dr Nick Quinsy, he was a nice man he was slender, short brown hair and always looked immaculate he was in his early-mid 30s Nina guessed however he didn't look much passed his late 20s. She had spoken to him a few times and they had got on well however he rarely worked around her ward.  
>'Nina' he said trying to catch his breath a little he had obviously run quite far ' I need a favour' he was panting whilst leaning on her dest.<br>'okay...'  
>'I have a patient downstairs really could do with some help'<br>'where your nurse'  
>'Katy? Who knows, one miniute she's here the next there is some sort of family emergency and she has to leave!' he had regained some of his breath and was now standin upright looking at Nina with pleading eyes.<br>'is there know one else on your ward' she asked reluctantly  
>'no everyone is tied up, please? I wouldn't ask if I didn't...' Nina stopped him<br>'I can't leave the ward were short staffed as it is!'  
>'but it's dead up here and I'll have you back in an hour or two' he looked at her longingly<br>'okay!' she said honestly she had been looking for something to do she had started to go slightly stir crazy at that desk.' nick pulled Nina out from behind the desk and started to speed up his pace again. They where walking down the stairs two at a time when Nina realised she hadn't even asked why she was needed.  
>'what patient is it?' she asked.<br>'ah' he said turning 'didn't I say?'  
>'no' Nina was slighty worried about his tone. He could see the change of expression on her face.<br>' oh no!' he said shaking his head and turning to contour down the stairs a little slower this time. 'her name is Mrs Gemma Collie, lovely lady' Nina nodded his voice seemed truthfully and honest.  
>'right what's wrong with her' nick paused<br>'what do you mean? Like mentally?'  
>'no you idiot' she said laughing and hitting him on the shoulder, he clutched it as if she had really hurt him<br>'owww' he moaned. She just looked at him and he stopped.  
>' I meant why is she a patient?'<br>'ohhh!' he laughed gently realising his mistake. 'she's pregnant but the baby is about 3 weeks late.' he sped up down the stairs again before realising Nina had stopped behind him.  
>'I can't do a pregnancy' she said freezing.<br>'why not?' he asked walking back up the stairs to where she was standing. Nina hesitated trying to think of a reason other than she herself being pregnant and trying not to think about it.  
>'I'm not a midwife!' she said shaking her head and turning to walk back up the stairs to her ward but nick grabbed hold of her arm.<br>'dosnt matter he said, your a nurse and I'm a doctor trained in labour proceedings. And there will be a midwife on standby if we need any help.' she didnt know what to say, how to explain that she couldn't help. Instead she didn't say anything just lead nick lead her down the rest of the stairs and out f the door.  
>She stood. In silence as George introduced them to each other as if it was some sort of Party and she was his guest. Gemma seemed pretty calm for someone who was getting ready to have a baby. Nick asked her to sit on the bed and asked Nina to get him some things why he checked Gemma over. She breathed in gasps of air as she stepped out of the room. But it wasn't too long before she heard nick calling for her. She reluctantly returned. Gemma was sitting on the bed and nick was at the sink.<br>'Nina could you ask reception to give Gemma's partner a ring she is concerned he may not have got her message' she smilled at Nina and Nina tried to smile back ' they have his number all ready' Nina obediently nodded and went to the reception desk. When she returned nick had disappeared from the room. Gemma seemed to be in more pain than a moment ago.  
>'do you want me to get the doctor?' Nina asked feeling quite useless in the situation.<br>' no its fine' Gemma said breathlessly 'it's passing. Did you get hold of Mark?' Nina was still quite concerned about Gemma but answered her question anyway  
>' they couldn't get through but they have left a message and said they're be sure to let us know if he called back, ' Nina was trying to sound calm and confident but she feared she was more worried then Gemma and the moment. Gemma luckily stood back up. The pain had indeed passed. She saw the shock on Nina's face.<br>' it's fine honestly' she said.  
>' not your first then?' asked Nina<br>' yer actually it is' Gemma gestured to Nina to come and sit with her. Nina waked slowly over.  
>'god but your so calm' Nina said amazed.<br>'well my mom was a midwife I've experience my fair share of labours!' Gemma smiled. Nina half smiled with her but she was still slighltly agitated. 'really relax, its fine' said Gemma reassuringly Nina was quite sure it should have been the other way round. Nina regained some confidence and smiled at Gemma  
>'your not scared then?'<br>'well I wouldnt say that' she sat in a chair oppisite Nina 'it's just I know it could be a while yet.' she paused looking at Nina ' I take it your not a midwife?' Nina looked guilty although she wasnt sure why it was nick that had dragged her down here and then disappeared.  
>'no I'm sorry' said Nina starting to stand ' I can see if I can find you one?' but Gemma stopped her gesturing for her to come and sit back down.<br>'really i don't mind, as I said could be ages yet and plus some midwives are so stuck up' Nina smiled as she sat back down. She took it as a compliment as from the remark tjat Gemma didn't find her stuck up. They laughed. ' I wish I knew where Mark had got to' she sighed  
>' I can try and find out' offered Nina<br>' don't worry he's probably in a meeting somewhere when he picks up the message heel come down.'  
>'what does he do?' asked Nina before realising how nosy she was being 'sorry'<br>'what for I love a good chat me' Gemma laughed and Nina laughed with her. ' he's an architect' ah Nina nodded obviously impressed. Gemma squinted agin another contraction filling her with pain. Nina was calmer this time and comforted Gemma until it passed. 'it's funny' said Gemma returning to her seat ' I really didnt want it at the start, the baby I mean not nick' Nina smiled. ' I mean I didn't really feel like the right time. But now...' Nina looked at the floor avoiding eye contact with Gemma. Unfortunately Gemma noticed Nina uncomfort. 'sorry is it something i said?'  
>'no, just personal stuff' she said Gemma got the hint that Nina didn't really want to talk about it. S she put a hand on her knee and smiled she saw tears welling up in Nina's eyes ' sorry' said Nina rising and waliking over to the sink to get a tissue.<br>'no my fault' Gemma frowned  
>'I'm just a bit of a mess at the moment.'<br>'anything i can help with?' Nina shook her head and returned to sitting.  
>'so' Gemma tried to change the subject, ' your a nurse?' Nina smiled at Gemma's useless efforts. ' um, have you got any kids?' Nina's smile disappeared.<br>'n...' she said suddenly before stopping herself. Gemma suddenly realised what Nina's personal issues where  
>'oh...' she said 'so much for my attempts of changing the subject.' suddenly andoth surge of pain overcame Gemma it was worse this time. Gemma clutched at the bed. Nina ran to the door and called for a doctor. Gemma was bleeding slightly. Almost immediately nick appeared round the door followed by some other nurses. They helped Gemma onto the bed and rushed her out of the room Gemma graves and squeezed Nina's hand as she was wheeled past before letting go and disappearing out of the room. She heard one of the nurses shout theatre as Gemma was sped done the corridor. Nina was in shock Gemma had been fine least than 5 miniutes ago. She looked at the empty room around her. Before nick appeared at the door<br>'what happened?' asked Nina dazed.  
>'complications, she was overdue they have taken her to theatre for a cezaren'<br>'will she be okay?'  
>'she should be' nick didn't look to confident. He disappeared out of the room leaving Nina contemplating what had just happened<br>Nina had returned to her desk, 2 hours passed before a receptionist approached her.  
>'Nina?' she asked<br>'yes'  
>'there is a lady downstairs who is asking for you, her name is Gemma collie' Nina rushed round the desk and followed the receptionist to a small room. Nina knocked and slowly entered. Gemma was sitting up but she looked weak and exhausted. There where pillows propped around her to stop her from falling. She was holding a new born baby. She looked up as Nina came in and waved her over . Nina approached as quietly as she could. The baby was sleeping wrapped in layers of pink blankets.<br>'ah she's beautiful' said Nina  
>'he' said Gemma she saw the look on Nina's face 'pink blankets I know my baby's only a hour old and is already dressing like a tranny!' Nina laughed. 'do you want to hold him?' Nina hesitated but Gemma moved round her arm and held him out to her. She took him and smiled.<br>'what's he called' she whispered  
>'not sure yet I'm still waiting on Mark apparently he's on his way, but were thinking about George? What do you think?' Nina laughed 'what's so funny about George'<br>'Nothing it's my boyfriends name' said Nina staring at a the tiny baby. Gemma smiled  
>'George it is then' the women looked at each other as they heard the door behind them open. 'mark' said Gemma happily<br>'im so sorry I'm late' he whispered ' I was in a meeting'  
>'what did I say' said Gemma shrugging. Mark approached looking at the baby in Nina's arms.<br>'is this him or her'  
>' this is him' said Gemma softly ' and this is Nina' Mark smiled as Nina passed the baby over thanking her 'she's been looking after me as my husband has been pretty non existent' they all laughed. ' she's helped me pick a name' said Gemma, Nina was a little concerned that Mark would be annoyed a complete stranger had helped choose his baby's name, but he didn't seem angry in the slightest. He just looked up<br>'and...?' he asked.  
>'George' said Gemma excitedly even though she was obviously exhausted. Mark smiled<br>'George... It's perfect. Thank you Nina' they all smiled.  
>'I should go let you get some rest.' she gave Gemma a kiss good by and was walking to the door when Gemma called out.<br>'Nina, whatever's going on...' she nodded towards Nina's stomach which she instinctively seemed to clutch at. 'it's so worth it' Gemma smiled as Nina walked out of the room and out of sight.

_**Nina and geroge 8**_

_When Nina finally finished her shift it was gone 9. After visiting Gemma the ward had seemed to become busier and busier until the lack of staff became increasingly noticeable. She arrived home to find Annie and Mitchell sprawled out on the sofa together watching the real hustle. 'hey' said Annie as she walked in.  
>'hey' said Nina. 'how are you two' Nina was really in the mood for small talk but tried her hardest anyway.<br>'yer good, pretty quiet around here lately, you?'  
>'fine.' Nina nodded she had had enough of small talk already. 'is George in?' Mitchell looked up now<br>'yer he's upstairs sulking'  
>'what's wrong' she asked knowing full well.<br>'who knows he's been in a mood all day' Nina nodded and walked up the stairs towards there bedroom. She found George inside reading a book, -, he looked up to see her coming through the door. They seemed to spend a lot of time in there room lately.  
>'hi' he said putting his book down on his lap 'wondered where you had got to?'<br>'oh sorry my shift ran over the ward was really busy and understaffed so...' she shrugged. She started to fiddle with the objects on the chest of draws. 'George' she said a moment later. 'would you still like to have a... Very hairy baby with me?' she looked up from the pad she had been fiddling with to see George's face, it had light up with tears welling in his eyes.  
>'yes I would!' he said smiling before jumping up and crawling across the bed to where Nina was standing. He embraced her. 'what made you, you know change your mind?'<br>''Gemma' she said simply 'she made me realise, we couldn't hide forever.' the stared at each other briefly before kissing._

The next morning seemed to arrive in the blink of an eye. It had seemed only moments ago that they had been eating dinner with Mitchell and Annie, well Annie watched. They sat in bed together looking out the window as the sun rose across the crystal blue sea surrounding them, 'George' said Nina suddenly breaking the calm silence. He nodded looking over to her. Her voice was quite serious and persuasive. 'about the baby' he nodded fearing that she may have changed her mind again. She realised from his expression what he was thinking. 'no not that' she said shaking her head but keeping her serious tone. 'I don't want to tell Annie and Mitchell'  
>'why?' asked George surprised at her secrecy.<br>'just not until we know'  
>'know what?' he asked. They exchanged glances and George realised what she ment. He could she the nervousness in her eyes although she was trying to hide it. 'everything will be fine' he said placing his hand on hers neatly laid in the centre of the bed.<br>'you don't know that' she snapped pulling it away. And going to get out of bed but he pulled her back.  
>'then shouldn't we ask Mitchell if anyone knows anything about this it's most probably going to be him.' she shook her head.<br>'no, I don't want them to know' he let go of her and she got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. He noticed the little bump she had already. He was slightly shocked seeing as she was only 2 months gone. He kept quiet not wanting to anger her further.  
>'shall I book a scan?' he asked trying to make peace. She shrugged. 'I can see if they have on this morning.'<br>'no I don't really... Mabe Tomorrow.'  
>'we can't put it off forever.'<br>'I'm not just not today' she snapped again. He guessed Nina sudden anger was something to do with hormones, so decided to leave her to get over it. They both got dressed silently and went downstairs to find Annie making tea.  
>'morning you two' she said cheerily. They both smiled.<br>'how are you today?' asked George cheerily. He decided not to let Nina's bad attitude effect him, especially as the reason for her snappiness was a good one.  
>'ah I'm fine' she passed him two cups of tea, one for him and one for Nina, before gaining them at the table. 'someones in a better mood today' she said smiling. George laughed taking his seat.<br>'well we can't moap around forever'  
>'how you Nina feeling okay?'<br>'yer why wouldn't I?' she asked suspiciously looking at George fearing he had already spilt on there secret. But he abs rugged. Annie glanced Them both and noted there strange behaviour.  
>'you know after the whole fainting thing...'<br>'oh' Nina said relived and George sighed. 'yer much thanks.  
>'why what did you think I meant?' Nina panicked slightly<br>'oh nothing' she said

_**Geroge and Nina part 9**_

_A boy of about 20, ran out of the trees and into a clearing inhabited by a small caravan with straying table and chairs. There where tools scattered around and the bonnet of the car was lifted. _

_'dad' called the boy 'there are people' he pointed to the woods 'a man and woman, there coming this was' the man looked to the wood where the boy had run from 'I think there like us' continued the boy 'they could be the pack?' he asked.  
>'no' said the man opening the back of the caravan. 'go inside' he said gently pulling the boy to the door.<br>'but can't I talk to her dad.' he asked  
>'no' said the man pushing the boy inside and locking the door.<em>

'yes' replied George turning to face Nina 'I passed my exploring bage with flying colours.!' he said proudly turning back to the path. Nina walked behind him laughing.  
>'you where a boy scout' she laughed<br>'well a cub' he said protectively 'but there run by the same company. He turned to look at her  
>'what?'<br>'Cub' he released softly stroking her stomach. She sighed at his soppiness and kissed him. They confined walking for a couple of feet before noticing the demolished carcass of what looked like a stag, however the lack of remains made it difficult to recognise  
>'look, what could have done that' he confirmed pointing.<br>'um... A fox, or a really pissed of badge' she said. He turned to the woods sniffing the air.  
>'no I can tell, he's here' George grabbed Nina's arm and continued walking further into the woods.<p>

_They where looking for the werewolf that George had encountered just before the last full moon. He was the reason George had ended up in jail and being accused for dogging. They need information, fast and George felt as Nina wouldn't let them ask Mitchell this was there next best option._

They reattached a woods clearing not long after, there was a caravan in the middle with a couple of chairs and a table strewn around the outside. It looked like it had been there for a while with the roof top covered with leaves. They spotted a man walking round the van. 'hey' George called out and the man looked up. They walked co owed Nina still behind George with him holding her protectively. 'were looking for a guy,' George said 'early twenties, shaved head, carrying a chicken on a string perhaps...' the ,an stayed silent. Nina and George both noticed that the man didn't flinch at the idea of the guy holding a chicken on a string.  
>'sorry, I'm Nina and this is gerorge' Nina said attempting to lighten the mood, she held out a hand but the man ignored it.<br>'Mc'nair' he said eventually, the couple sighed at the confirmation that they went talking tonic ompleate nut case.  
>'you haven't seen this guy' have you she asked. Mc'nair shook his head before, as if on cue a loud banging sound came from inside the van. George looked in through the high window noticing a figure standing inside before being backed off by Mc'nair suddenly holding a small axe. The couple moved backwards.<br>'okay' said George raising his hands 'if you live with him, we really need to talk to him, perhaps you know what he is?' there was silence before Nina broke it  
>'a werewolf' Nina said.<br>'don't know nothing of the sort I'm afraid ma'am he said without flinching at the fact she had just mentioned werewolves.  
>'look' she said 'we don't want to do anything we just have a question and we don't know anyone elce like us.' there was another pause the van had gone quiet again. 'we just want to know, if you have ever heard of...' Nina hesitated 'a pregnant wearwolf' there came another crash from the van.<br>'do you know something' called George loudly but Mc'nair brought the axe up to his face and he quickly silenced. ' like insaud w can't help' said Mc'nair sternly. 'now I think you should take this lady home' he said to George  
>'please if you do here anything, roomers, them let us know' Nina frantically scribbled down there contact details and handed them to George. George held them out to Mc'nair who made no move to retrieve them so instead gerorge threw them to the ground. When Mc'nair bent down to pick them up. George and Nina quickly turned and scuttled back ingot the bushes the was they had come.<p>

George shut the passenger car door and walked round to the drivers seat. Nina sat sulkily looking at him as he got in. She was acting like a child refusing to go out to school or the dentist.  
>'George what don't you understand about no?' she asked angrily. George sighed and started up the car.<br>'I said I would call and I did.'  
>'yes and i said not today'<br>'why not, Jessica said she owed you a favour anyway. So she could squeeze us in!'  
>'yes she owed me a favour not you' Nina was reluctant to admit defeat but as they pulled out of the high street and saw the hospital looming she thought she may have to.<br>'well I said this was for you' they pulled into the staff car park and found a parking space. It was definitely on of the major benefits working in a hospital, the parking was free. 'why is there so much difference between today and Tomorrow?' asked George parking and turning to face her.  
>'I just, don't want to get our hopes up' she said softly. George thought about what she meant and although he agreed with her. He shrugged it off. The full moon was just hours away now and George could feel his senses tingling.<br>'it will be fine' he said reassuringly getting out of the car. 'and seeing as we haven't heard from our new Westwood friend yet this is the only other option.'

They walked up to the ward hand in hand. Maternity was quite large and very clinical much like the rest of the place. It wasn't a bad hospital but they shared the mutual feeling that they wouldn't want to spend a long time there either. They walked up to the desk a woman about 40 with dark brown hair was sitting in front of a computer screen. She had small glassed perched on her nose and was wearing grey trousers and a White shirt. She looked strict and clinical to go with her surroundings. Nina silently hoped she didn't look like that at her desk. George signed them in and they took a seat in the waiting area. It was quite small and full of pregnant woman. Some of them where huge whilst others where merly visible. There where a few children around but mostly in the play area at the side of the room.  
>'did jess say what time she was in' Nina asked quietly leaning over to whisper in George's ear. George looked puzzled for a moment before realising she hadn't explained what jess had said.<br>'oh no she's not in.' he replied. Now Nina looked confused. 'she's on some course but she's put us on her replacements list.' he said nodding at the fact that he had got the information right.  
>'right, did she say who' Nina had know jess for a while know and has got to know a couple of the other nurses and doctors on the ward too.<br>'no, didn't ask, sorry' George shrugged. They sat chatting quietly for a while before another receptionist came out of a hallway leading to the treatment rooms at the edge of the waiting area.  
>'Nina Pickering?' she called loudly. The crowd in the waiting area looked up from there newspapers, books and typical out of date hospital magazines as Nina and George got up to follow the nurse. 'just through here' she said. 'the doctor will be with you in a minute.' George nodded thanking the woman. within a few moments of the nurse leaving a doctor appear at the door. 'sorry he said, I was just finishing with another patient.' he picked the notes off the bed and looked up at Nina. George felt some tension created in the room. Nina and the doctor where looking at each other in amazement.<br>'is everything okay?' George asked wearily to whoever was listening  
>'oh my god Nina!' the man said<br>'Sam' she said bewildered. After a few more moment of staring George started to feel a little uncomfortable.  
>'come here' said the man gesturing to Nina. They hugged which made George even more uneasy especially as he didn't even know this man. George coughed subtly in the background to get Nina attention and it seemed to do the trick. Nina looked up as they retrieve from the embrace,<br>'oh sorry' she said still in amazement. 'George this is Sam, Sam George.'. The two men shook hands. But George still looked at Nina for some more information. 'oh sorry,' she repeated 'Sam is a really old friend'  
>'thanks' he said sarcastically. She huffed at him smiling. George hadn't seen her like this in a while she was almost smitten. Sam gestured for them to sit on the chairs and he jumped onto the bed placing Nina's notes down beside him. 'how have you been its been ages'<br>'years' she said,' yer I'm okay, you?' she said nodding  
>'yer I'm fine, what have you been up to?'<br>'well we moved out here recently' she said gesturing to George. Sam looked over to him and back to staring at Nina. George had suddenly become quite protective. Sam was quite good-looking he was tall and had glistening brown hair and eyes. George thought he must be around there age. He had a slender face and was wearing jeans and a shirt. He seemed ver casual for a doctor.  
>'just the two of you?' he asked<br>'no four of use' Nina paused 'well three really Annie, the fourth doesn't really stay around very much.'  
>'and the third?' he laughed<br>'oh Mitchell, he's just a friend we share a place together.  
>'right' he said. George felt that he was asking a lot of questions and wanted to get on. But he kept quiet.<br>'so what bout you, what are you doing in Barry?'  
>'ah traveling, sort of. I'm staying for a while just doing cover work.'<br>'any particular reason?'  
>'my mom passed away recently' he sighed as Nina gasped.<br>'oh Sam I'm so sorry' she said comfortingly putting a hand to his knee.  
>'it's fine' he said 'I just wanted to move away, didn't feel there was much left for me in london anymore it was getting to noisy for me, so I came out here.' they looked at each other for a moment 'anyway you moved away years ago where have you been hiding?'<br>'oh, Bristol' she nodded 'yer then moved here'  
>'so what you doing now?'<br>'I'm a nurse, here actually!'  
>'really, small world' they laughed. There was a knock at the door and a nurse popped her Head round.<br>'sorry' she said directing it to Nina and George 'doctor could I borrow you for one moment' he nodded and followed her.  
>'I'll be back in a sec' he said before disappearing out of the door.<br>Nina turned George who was staring at he disapprovingly. 'what?' she asked  
>'did you two date?' he said suddenly. Nina lent back in disbelief<br>'why? Jealous?' she said teasingly. George huffed and she took his hand  
>'no, George, we were just friends' he looked up smiling like a child. 'why?' she asked<br>'what do you mean?'  
>'why did you think we dated?'<br>'just the way he looked at you...' Nina contemplated the thought as the door opened and Sam came back into the room.  
>'sorry about that' he said 'needed to look at some scan' George and Nina nodded. 'anyway,' he said walking to the bed and retrieving Nina's notes. Your pregnant' he said stating the obvious.<br>'yes' she nodded  
>'right, have to say never thought I would see Nina Pickering with child.' he laughed<br>'well neither did I' she said slightly more seriously.  
>'okay well... Scan. Do you want to pop onto the bed whilst I get the machine thing ready' he said<br>'so technical' she giggled, Nina clambered onto the bed with George standing one side and Sam sitting the other.  
>'okay' he said 'if you could raise your top I'm afraid I have to put some of this on' he gestured to the - bottle 'and it may be cold' Nina stared to raise her top before stopping. George could see the sudden surge of panic in her eyes.<br>'are you alright' asked George worried, nick had also noticed the panic. She didn't reply to the question instated remained looking towards her top.  
>'if you would prefer i can find someone else?' Sam asked slowly rising.<br>'no' she said finding her voice. 'it's fine' she slowly took a deep breath and raised her top to reveal the scar across her right side she tried so hard to conceal. George knew it was hard for her to show people, she had hesitated at showing him and still flinched if she cought him looking at it. But George thought this was more she wasn't embarrassed it was more like hiding something.

Sam stared for a moment before looking up into Nina's eyes. 'is that...' he started before stopping at the tears welling in Nina's eyes She shook her head to stop him. George knew there was something Sam knew that he didn't. Sam and Nina took deep breaths and as Sam turned back to the machine Nina turned to looking passed George and out of the window. That atmosphere had changed it was no longer cheery and excited now it was gloomy and secretive. Sam coughing brought Nina's attention back.  
>'okay this may be cold' he said his voice returning to it's happy tone. He was trying to conceal his surprise and anger. Nina smiled acnologing his efforts. He squeezed the Gell onto Nina stomach and over the scar. He sat for a moment staring at the screen. Nina and George exchanged glances.<br>'is something wrong?' asked George fearfully.  
>'oh, no' he said turning back and looking once again at Nina's notes. 'just I think the dates are a bit muddled in your notes.'<br>'what do you mean' asked George slightly relived it wasn't something more serious or wolfy!  
>'well your notes say your a month gone...' George and Nina nodded and Sam swivelled back round the the machine. He was still holding the -scanner- to her stomach. 'but this scan shows that your at lest two Months pregnant.'<br>'must be a type-o' said George exchanging glances with Nina once again.  
>Nina wiped all of the jelly off of her stomach and jumped off the bed. Sam handed her a print out of the scan and gave her a hug. George helped her into her coat and before saying there final goodbyes she reattached into her coat pocket and found a pen and paper and wrote her number on it. 'call me' she said. They hugged again and the men shook hands before thanking him and leaving the hospital. Nina looked at the picture as the got back into the car and started up the engine.<br>'okay,' she said 'are you going to explain to me why a baby conceived one month ago had somehow been growing for two?'

_**Nina and George 10**_

They opened the front door to reveal and once again emptily house hold. 'well all I can think is that wolf gestations are shorter than humans'  
>'right, so I'm either having a wolf, or a ginormous baby? Great' they laughed.<br>'hey' Annie suddenly materialised in front of them and the jumped in shock. 'sorry' she said.'where have you been?' they took off the coats and walked towards the kitchen.  
>'nowhere really.' said Nina, Annie nodded a little wearily, she had noticed something odd between them for the last couple of days.<br>'shopping' added George noticing the look on Annie's face  
>'oh right' she said happily passing them cups of tea.<br>'so what have you been up to?' asked George taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
>'oh not much really, just me, you know pottering round.' she paused 'so what's happening tonight?' she asked<br>'what do you mean?' asked Nina  
>'oh you know for the whole...' Annie attempted to imitate a transformation which made George and Nina laugh.<br>'oh' said George still chuckling. 'well Nina's downstairs and I'll probably go to the woods or something'  
>'no it's your month I was downstairs last month.' she interrupted<br>'well technically neither of us where' he said remedying her of the dogging incident and the reason she was now with child.  
>'oh' she said nodding<br>'and anyway I think its important that your here, that was if anything happens Annie and Mitchell are here to look after put his hand on Nina's. Annie meanwhile suddenly felt very ignorant and wanted to know what they where talking about. Before she could ask they heard the front door open.  
>'hello' he called throwing his keys onto the bar and strolling into the kitchen to join them.<br>'hey' they all said in turn. They all quickly reverted back to there conversation.  
>'so why is it important Nina transforms here?' asked Annie confused.<br>'hang on Nina's transforming here?' said Mitchell worriedly sitting next to Annie at the table.  
>'yer' said George hesitantly deciding to ignore Annie's questions completely seeing as he couldn't think of an answer. 'well that's what the basements for, one of us should at least use it' Mitchell was still paranoid about leas wolf shaped bullet prophecy and a transforming vampire in the house wasn't exactly what he needed<br>'but why are we looking after her?' asked Annie looked to Nina for an answer but she was looking down at the table trying to avoid his gaze.  
>'you no,' George was stuttering trying to think of a excuse... 'after her fainting incident' he said finally quite pleased with himself. Annie and Mitchell exchange unsure glances but seemed to accept George's excuse for now.<p>

At about 2 o'clock there was a knock on the door. When Nina had arrived to open it however there was know one there. She was about ton close the door when she noticed a letter and small carved wooden stature sitting on the doorstep. She picked them up and looked around for someone who may have left them. Whoever they where had gone so she went back inside to open it. The letter was addressed to Nina and George. She opened the letter to reveal a hand scribbled note. It read 'Nina and George come to the cafe on bridge broad at 2:30, signed Tom Mc'nair' Nina was shocked at the contact from the wolves she had met earlier that day.

Nina and George sat in the cafe and waited.  
>'are you sure about this' asked George, he seemed sceptical when Nina had explained to him what had happened.<br>'what the worst that could happen?' she said, George was just about to respond when the guy George had been chasing before the dogging incident walked in. Nina hadn't seen him before but recognised him from geroges decryption. The boy spotter George and Nina and walked over tonsil with them.  
>'hey' he said 'I'm Tom'<br>'hey' they both replied  
>'sorry about my dad earlier, he's a bit protective' said Tom 'so everything okay' Tom was looking at Nina<br>'sorry did you want to tell us something?' asked George  
>'oh yes' said Tom remembering 'we can help' Tom w about to continue when the door of the cafe re opened and Mc'nair walked in. He stormed over the the table.<br>'Tom, what the he'll are you doing' he said staring and George and Nina angrily.  
>'dad, I just wanted to help.' said Tom rising. Mc'nair tuned to George and Nina grabbing tob by the arm<br>'I told you we can't help' he said aggressively  
>'but dad, I went to them, we can help' Mc'nair pulled at Tom who tried to resist. Nina and George also Rose, the cafe had become quiet now, everyone was looking up from the places and conversations to see what all the noise was about.<br>'your making a scene Tom' he said in a hushed tone. Tom allowed himself to be pulled out of the cafe and Nina and George followed. They stopped by the road just outside the cafe. Tom started to resist and finally Mc'nair gave in.  
>'Tom we need to go, we still have things to do before tonight'<br>'but dad...'  
>'no buts..' Mc'nair said quickly<br>'sorry' Tom said apologetically turning to Nina and George. He started to turn away and follow Mc'nair when Nina stopped him. She had noticed the blood on the side of Toms arm, the blood was seeping through his light shirt.  
>'Tom' she said moving closer 'are you alright you've cut yourself. Tom turned noticing the cut, Mc'nair who was now standing in the middle of the road started to retreat back to them.<br>'what now' he said starting to get frustrated. Nina walked forward to see the wound. It was deeper than she had first thought.  
>'what happened?' she couldn't see it clearly but from the fresh blood she could tell it was quite recent.<br>'oh that' he said 'I fell on the way over.' Nina took Toms arm in her hands trying to get a closer look.  
>'he said he's fine' interrupted Mc'nair<br>'there's glass in here' she said still looking at the wound and ignoring Mc'nair. 'it needs to be cleaned or it could get infected.'  
>'well I can do that at the van' Mc'nair was pulling again at Tom.<br>'no way' shouted Nina 'do you think the tetnes mobile is really the best place?' Mc'nair stopped semmily agreeing  
>'come back to ours. I can look at it there if I can get the glass out it should be fine.'<br>'do you know what your doing' asked Mc'nair suspiciously  
>'I'm a nurse' she said before turning to there road and helping Tom to the house.<p>

Nina managed to the remove the glass from the wound quite quickly. They sat in the spare bedroom with Tom laying on one bed and Nina sitting on the other. Mc'nair sat glaring in the corner and George just stood by the door watching.  
>'okay I think that's all the glass but It could need a x'ray '<br>'no need' said Mc'nair chipping in from The corner.  
>'and why's that' asked Nina annoyed at the mans arrogance.<br>'full moon'  
>'and..'<br>'it will have healed Tomorrow... Trust me' he said patronisingly. Nina and George looked to one another. Neither of them had had an injury severe enough to be able to tell if Mc'nair was lying or not.  
>'that's what I wanted to tell you.' said Tom looking longingly at Nina<br>'about the healing?' she asked missing his point  
>'no the baby, dad tell em' George walked forward becoming more engaged in the conversation<br>'do you know others who have had chilldren?' asked George excitedly  
>'of course' Tom nodded 'mom and dad'<br>'so you where born a wearwolf?' Nina paused  
>'yer dad tell em' the three looked to Mc'nair for answers. He was sitting uncomfortably in the corner.<br>'when you break, your bones, skin, mucles, they fix stronger and tougher. That cut' he said pointing to Toms arm 'it'll be gone Tomorrow. The wolf dosnt kill you or take things away, it makes you stronger, it fixes you.' they all exchanged glances. Nina sat back with a sigh of relief, before noticing the scars, they where deep 4 parallel marks down Toms head and back. Nina sighed again, this time for different reasons.  
>Nina walked down the stairs and rested on the worktop. She placed the bown of bloody water in the sink and the magical box on the side. She heard footsteps and turned to see Mc'nair standing behind her.<br>'one thing if your cuts heal...' Mc'nair nodded walking further into the kitchen.  
>'then why not the scars?'<br>'ah' he said leaning back against the worktop 'a scar isn't a break or something to be fixed, it has already fixed it's self, it just didn't do the job very well. You can mend the mend something that isn't broken.' she nodded, slightly annoyed that he had an answer so quickly. They stood in silence for a moment before Nina raided her head to look straight at Mc'nair.  
>'it's not true is it?' she said sighting<br>'what's not' he smiled  
>'the story, the baby wolf, whatever other lies you've told him, there not true.' Mc'nair said nothing<br>'I don't want to know what happened or why you do it, I won't even tell him, but please, was he born this way.' Mc'nair didn't answer straight away, instead he looked at Nina, he seemed to be working something out, figuring out what she really wanted. After a few moments he anwered  
>'no' he said simply. She sighed heavily<br>'thank-you' she said.  
>'but that's not what you wanted to hear' said Mc'nair staring at her.<br>'no, but I didn't want false hope.' they looked at each other for a moment longer  
>'how did you know' he asked inquisitively<br>'scars, shame they can't be fixed.' he stared at her for a moment longer before hearing more sets of footsteps coming there way. Tom and George appeared in the doorway.  
>'Tom'' said Mc'nair cheerily he's mood and tone changing. 'we should be going, like I said, lots of things to do before the full moon.' Tom nodded and they where shown to the front door<br>'thanks' said Tom before turning to go  
>'good luck' added Mc'nair. They left and headed to the woods leaving George and Nina to return to the house<p>

They sat at the table together  
>'that's brilliant' said George excitedly<br>'it's not' Nina was quiet sitting looking at her hands  
>'why?'<br>'because it's lies, it was all lies'Nina looked up at George his face full of anger  
>'what do you mean'<br>'he had scars George, like me, like you'  
>'he could have got them anywhere' Nina shook her head, returning her gaze to the table. George watched her realising she wasn't saying everything, there was another reason.<br>'Mc'nair?' Nina nodded  
>'he could have lied' said George refusing to believe that what he so desperately wanted to hear was untrue<br>'he did, but not to me, to Tom'  
>'you don't know that' George was getting angry. Nina shook her head again.<br>'I do'she Rose and walked over to the sink. She got out a glass and filled it with water. She was shaking slightly.  
>'why can't you believe that it will be okay?' shouted George<br>'because it inside me!' scream Nina in reply. 'don't you understand, we don't know what it is'  
>'it, is our baby' he said calming down and walking over to Nina. 'and it will be fine' he put him arms around Nina felling her shaking body. 'fine' he repeated soothingly<p>

'the full moon approached quickly. And soon it was time for George to leave. Annie and Mitchell had returned home and where sitting In the living room chatting and watching tv. Nina stood with him at the door. 'ill see you Tomorrow' he said, Nina nodded. 'look after her' he called to Mitchell and Annie. They hugged and said good buy. Nina closed the door behind him and returned to the house. She was close to tears which was unusual for her. Mitchell and Annie obviously noticed her fragile state and Annie got up to see her.  
>'are you okay?' she asked<br>'fine' replied Nina regaining her usual persona. Annie nodded unconvinced.  
>'you know to call if you need anything' Nina nodded. 'okay' she said. Nina moved towards to basement door. She briefly paused there before taking a deep breath and disappearing inside. Annie looked to Mitchell who had also been watching they exchanged the same look of confusion they had both noticed something very strange recently in George and Nina's behaviour and where beginning to wonder why that hadn't been told about it, whatever 'it' was!<p>

_**Nina and George part 11**_

_It was starting to get dark and Annie was still worried about the state Nina was in when she went down to the basement.  
>'maby I should go check on her?' she asked Mitchell nervously<br>'she will be fine' he comforted. 'shed tell us if she's not.' Annie nodded convinced. Another moment passed and Mitchell had returned to watching the tv. Annie continued to stare at him.  
>'I'll be back in a sec' she said before disappearing off the sofa'<br>'Annie' he groaned_

'Nina, only me, are you alright, do you want anything?' Annie moved down the stairs slowly and paused at the door. She knocked but the was no reply. She wasn't sure why she was nervous the full moon wasn't even up yet, and on the more obvious side, she was dead a fully transformed werewolf couldn't hurt her if it tried. She realised the door was locked from the inside so jumped through it, it was definitely the plus side to being dead, you never had to worry about forgetting your keys. She looked around the room before noticing Nina laying in a crumpled heap over in one corner. She ran over frantically  
>'Nina' she shouted shaking her shoulders 'Nina wake up, Mitchell' she screamed loudly up the stairs. 'Mitchell get down here now.' Mitchell could hear Annie from the sofa and reluctantly got up from his seat. He heard Annie call again. He stood at the top of the stairs staring at what seemed like the stairway to hell at the moment. On the third call from Annie he finally walked slowly down the stairs. He reached the door and after several moments gathered the strength to open it. Unfortunately it was still locked from the inside and he remained outside the room.<br>'Annie, open the door' he shouted. Annie realising her mistake jumped up and turned the key. Mitchell emerged from the dark hallway.  
>'what's wrong' he said hesitating to to move to far into the room.<br>'its Nina' she said quickly, running back to her. Mitchell moved his head round the door and realising Nina's still very human state decided to move over. Mitchell knelt down beside Annie and as they watched Nina's eyelids started to flicker. To there relief she seemed to be coming round.  
>'oh my god, Nina' Annie was gasping for breath. Nina sat still propped up against the wall. She rubbed her head before realising how sick she felt. She jumped up ignoring the dizziness running past Mitchell and Annie and up the stairs.<br>'a...' Mitchell started to say before realising Annie had disappeared from where she sat next to him just seconds ago.

Nina hadn't had time to lock the bathroom door, so Annie simply pushed passed it to reveal a very Sick Nina. After a few miniutes Nina lifted her face and sat back against the wall. 'sorry' she said she looked tired and pale.  
>'nonsense' repelled Annie 'I'll get you some water' she rubbed her shoulder supportively before disappearing. Just as she reached the kitchen she spotted Mitchell emerging fromt the basement.<br>'go and check if she's still okay whilst I get her some water could you?' she asked before Mitchell had a chance to say anything. He reluctantly dragged his feet up to the bathroom.  
>'Nina' he called hesitantly 'are you okay?' he moved slowly to the bathroom door and pushed passed it. To his horror the first stages of the transformation had already started. Mitchell panicked and grabbed Nina picking her up and forcing her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. They passed Annie in the kitchen.<br>'Mitchell what are you doing' she asked shocked at his aggressiveness when Nina obviously wasn't well. Mitchell ignored her only content with getting Nina locked away as quickly as possible. When he finally reattached the basement door he pushed Nina inside and slammed it shut. He turned to see Annie standing shocked at the top of the stairs.  
>'Annie lock the door from the inside quick' she huffed but followed the orders. When she re appeared she didn't seem pleased<br>'what was al that about?' she demanded. Mitchell was slightly preoccupied and tried the door pulling as hard as he could to make sure it was locked.  
>'Mitchell!' shouted Annie.<br>'sorry' he said turning back 'she had started to change we had to get her back quickly.' Annie started to respond but was stopped abruptly by the screams on the opposite of the door.  
>'see' said Mitchell guiltlessly.<p>

When she awoke the next morning she found Annie staring at her from across the room. Annie was sitting and Nina had been covered in a blanket. Annie jumped up when she saw Her stirring.  
>'are you okay' she said gently, bending down.<br>'fine, I think' said Nina pushing herself up. She found she had very little energy. 'what happened?' Annie noticed her weakness and helped her to her feet.  
>'you were a bit ill, you should get some rest'<br>'I'm...' Nina started to protest but Annie stopped her shaking her head and putting her finger to her lips. She helped Nina upstairs and into her bed. She had just left her sleeping when the doorbell rang. Mitchell answered it. George walked in a look of concern on his face.  
>'hey.' he said putting his bag down and taking off his shoes. Whilst Mitchell shut the door behind him.<br>'hi' replied Mitchell 'good night?' he asked laughing  
>'oh brilliant' he said sarcastically. 'is Nina okay?'<br>'oh' said Mitchell. His tone worried George and they looked up to see Annie standing with them  
>'she's fine now' interrupted Annie<br>'what happened?' asked George demandingly.

Once Mitchell and Annie had finished explaining the events of the previous evening George's worry grew. He ran up the stairs to there bedroom where Nina lay peacefully. She awoke about an hour later and found George sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book.  
>'ah' he said putting down his books and walking over to sit with her 'your awake' she heaved herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. 'how are you feeling?'<br>'better' she said  
>'good' he still looked very nervous<br>'really I feel a lot better now, I needed some sleep that's all'  
>'what about, you know, the baby' he said looking down. She shrugged there was no way she could have known what damage the transformation had had. He suddenly looked back up. He smiled positively. 'Annie said you where sick'<br>'yer' she said sighing  
>'that's good' Nina looked confused missing why it was good. 'morning sickness' he said. Oh she nodded<br>'but that was before' he nodded trying to push that factor away.  
>'I'll get up and meet you downstairs' Nina said suddenly as if a thought had just come to her.<br>'okay' he said nodding glad she was feeling better. When he had left Nina grabbed for her bag and searched around for her mobile. She quickly dialled a number and water for it to ring 'hello' she said into the phone as a woman's voice answered 'can I book an appointment' there was a pause as Nina listened to the woman talking 'today if you have one please' she continued. 'I don't mind... Okay 2 o'clock... Thank-you' Nina put down the phone and quickly got dressed. She noted the time was 12.30. She grabbed her back and made her way downstairs to meet the others.

_**O8oio **_

the next hour passed quickly. It consisted of many questions form Annie and Mitchell on Nina's sudden illness and the pairs strange behaviour over the last few weeks. George tried to. Dodge most of the questions by asking what Annie and Mitchell had been up to lately which they seemed just as reluctant to share. Before Long it was 1.30 and Nina realised she had to leave to make it to the hospital on time. They where still sitting round the table at this point although know body had learned anymore of anyone's situation so really, she felt, it had been an hour wasted. 'I have to go' said Nina suddenly getting up from the table  
>'where' said George surprised<br>'work'  
>'your shift doesn't start till 9'<br>'anyway you shouldn't really go in, not after last night, you should be resting, and nights really isn't good.' persuaded Annie  
>'I promised to go visit someone' she said innocently 'anyway I feel fine now'<br>'who?' asked George unconvinced  
>'Gemma' she said, George remembered the name from the other night. Anyway Nina wasn't exactly lying she had seen Gemma, she visited her the other day. However she had been discharged just after, Nina doubted that George would know that, seeing as he had no idea who Gemma was.<br>'oh' he said. She gave him a kiss and waved to the others before picking up her coat and leaving the house.  
>'whose Gemma?' asked Annie suspiciously<br>'I'm not entirely sure..' said George staring towards the door his mind obviously whizzing with thoughts  
>'anyway I have to go to' said Mitchell rising and grabbing his Samet.<br>'where are you off to ' asked Annie George's attention still on the door  
>'just got some stuff to sort out, explain later, wont be long' he kissed Annie and left. George's attention returned to the table.<br>'Annie' he said slowly 'can you do me a massive favour...'

Annie stood behind a tree unbelived at what she was doing. It had taken George a while with lots of persuading to finally convince her to follow Nina. He had said it was for her and he wasn't spying he just wanted to check that she was okay. Annie was trying as hard as possible to hide from Nina but she had been told on more than one occasion that she was definitely not followed Nina into the hospital and as far as the maternity ward before loosing Nina into a room. She sat down in the waiting area for Nina to reap ear. In about 20 minutes she finally did. Annie quickly darted behind a plant but she wasn't fast input, if Nina hadn't have turned around she would have been caught. A man called her name, he was tall dark and handsome. He gave her a hug and they laughed before Turing to the doorway. The space between Annie and Nina was becoming smaller and The places to hide where getting harder to find. So She zapped herself home before she got caught. She found George nervously waiting on the sofa for her return. He jumped up when she appeared in front of him. They looked at each other for. A moment waiting for the other to speak. 'oh,' said Annie finally realising he was waiting to find out what she knew. 'well she went to the hospital and then to the maternity ward.'  
>'right,' said George sitting back on the sofa in his thinking position 'well Gemma did just have a baby?'<br>'no she wasn't visiting' said Annie  
>'how do you know' Annie sat down beside him<br>'cause she went into some examination room'  
>'with a man or woman?' George said looking ip for the first time<br>'woman I think, why, is that important?' George shrugged 'oh no but when she came out' Annie nodded at her own ideas and memories in her head  
>'what?' asked George frantically.<br>'well she was just about to catch me but some man called her and she turned around'  
>'what happened?' George seemed quite insecure and on edge at the moment.<br>'um well they laughed about something and then walked towards the exit'  
>'then what?' George's voice was becoming more frustrated and Annie wondered if she should be telling him this.<br>'um, I don't know I came back' Annie sighed saying sorry. George fell back into his chair he seemed worried.  
>'who is he?' she asked carefully.<br>'a old friend of hers' he said slowly  
>'is that bad?'<br>'no, it's...' he trailed off staring into space. He knew Nina would never cheat on him, that's not what he was worked about. This guy knew something about Nina's scar, something he didn't. George got a strange feeling from him, he felt unsettled around him and nervous, he was worried about Nina although he wasn't quite sure why.

_Nina walked slowly to the hospital. She had a strange felling of someone watching her, although she wasn't sure why. When she reattached the hospital she headed straight for the maternity ward. Jess was back and greated her straight away. She nodded to the receptionist who obediently typed on her computer whilst jess wheeled nina into a room. If nina had chosen to look around at any point she proberably would have seen an invisible annie standing behind her. but luckingly for annie and George she hadn't._

'_so' said jess looking at ninas noted 'two visits in two days. Did you just really wanna see me?' she joked. Nina lay back on the bed and jess squirted some jelly on her stomach._

'_well I had a funny turn last night, just wanted to check everything was okay really. Thanks for fitting me in.'_

'_fair enough.' Trying her best to ignore ninas scar. 'and your a friend its no problem' she turned to the monitor. 'every thing looks fine' she said slowly examining the visual. 'ill just check the heart beat' she flicked a couple of switches and a loud beat stared to drone into the room. Nina felt shocked and relived that everything was okay. _

_When she had finished nina wiped off the goo and jumped down. She thanked jess as they left the room and she moved to her next patient. She was just leaving we she heared her name being called. She turned to see sam standing behind her. they hugged as annie watched on from the corner of the room just out of sight. _

'_what you doin here again, cant get enout of me' laughed sam_

'_of course' nina replied smiling _

'_what you relly here for?'_

'_oh check up' she said, he looked confused seeing as he had seen her only the previous day 'I had a bad night, just wanted to check everything' she said and he nodded_

'_fair enough. What you doing now?' he asked suddenly_

'_not much, my shift dosnt start till 9'_

'_great, do you fancy getting a coffee? Ive just knocked off and im gagging' she nodded laughing as the exited out the doors and disssapeared down the hall_

_**Nina and george part 13**_

Nina and Sam sat outside with their drinks. It had brightened up a bit and it was nice looking at the sea.

_Jack sat looking at Nina for a while. 'what?' she asked innocently laughing.  
>'just can't believe it's you, after all this time.'<br>'oh don't go all sickie' she said gagging. He laughed.  
>'so... George'<br>'ah I wondered how long it would take' she said smiling  
>'what? I was just wondering'<br>'ah like all the others, it was never parents i Had to worry about introducing my boyfriends to it was always you'  
>'well I'm a good judge of character, can't blame me for that, I told you jay was no go...' he suddenly trailed of releasing what he had said. Nina looked away fighting back her emotions. Jack regained his composure and carried on 'George whats the story'<br>'um we we met at the hospital in Bristol. We dated, then we where off for a bit, like a break I suppose, then we got back together and we moved down here'  
>'right' said jack following intently. 'what happened?'<br>'what do you mean?'  
>'you said you went on a break'<br>'oh yer well...' Nina hesitated deciding on what to say. 'we just wanted some time apart, i needed some space' jack nodded. 'anyway what about you?'  
>'me, well couple of failed relationships, one cancelled engagement and a few mistakes. Not much to tell really' there was a silence for a moment Nina couldn't decide on what to say.<br>'so what this house share thing about?'  
>'oh Mitchell and Annie? Well Mitchell shared a house with George in Bristol and well I suppose Annie swell, sort of, there a couple now, annie and mitchell...' Nina hadn't really thought through what to say to him. She could see he was slightly confused by the whole arrangement.<br>'right and you all moved together?'  
>'um.. Yer, well there was a bit of an accident and bad memories there.'<br>'right, so must be a big place for the four of you, soon to be five' he said gesturing to her stomach.  
>'yer well it was a b&amp;b, I know it's not rely ideal but...' she trailed off again, there wasn't really a way to explain why they lived together, or why they where friends at all really. She did her best anyway trying to dodge some of jacks more precise questions. 'so are you sticking around or moving on?' Nina said finally changing the subject.<br>'I've not really decided for the long run yet, but for now, I think I'll stick around, I've got some interests here.' he smiled  
>'good' she said smiling back.<em>

George sat at home nervously waiting for nina's return. 2 hours had passed since Annie had left her at the hospital but there was still no sign. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, she was an adult and could take care of herself but he had an overwhelming feeling of worry and fear. Annie, who was clearing and pottering round the house, obviously noticed his state so stopped to sit with him on the sofa. The tv was on but no one was watching it. George stared out of the window and Annie stared at him.  
>'you'll break it if you stare any longer' she said. George turned realising for the first time she was sitting with him.<br>'what?' he said distracted. She nodded towards the window. 'oh' he nodded but reverted his gaze back to the glass.  
>'what's going on?' she Annie pulling him round to face her. George reluctantly let her swivel him and raised his head to look at her.<br>'what do you mean?'  
>'well whose that guy?'<br>'I told you a friend of Nina's the noise of a passing car whirled through the house and George swiftly turned back to the window, before realising what the noise had been and turning back. Annie felt anxious she desperately Wanted to help.  
>'oh a 'friend'' she asked emphasising the friend and making speech marks with her hands<br>'yes' nodded George slightly confused  
>'no like 'friend' freind' she said leaning towards him and. Nodding. He understood what she ment then and leaned Bach shaking.<br>'no, just a old friend, nothing more'  
>'okay if you say so,' she said shrugging back into the sofa<br>'well I do!' the noise of another passing car whirled into the house and georges head whipped to the window.  
>'if he's just a friend, why are you so worked up about her being with him?' she asked ' and why was she at the hospital?'<br>'I'm not, worked up' he insisted 'she was visiting, Gemma just had a baby' luckily that was about the only piece of information he did know about Gemma.  
>'you are so! Why are you so anxious for her to get back then?'<br>'because...' George search for an answer, he didn't know what to say without revealing there secret 'I just don't like him.

_There conversation was broken by a sudden knock at the door. George ran up to answer it. His face fell when he realised it wasn't Nina. Tom stood staring back at him instead.  
>'hi' he said<br>'hello' replied George  
>'who is it?' shouted Annie from the lounge<br>'know one' George shouted back still staring at Tom. Tom tried to see who was talking but George stood in his way.  
>'what's up?' said George bringing back toms attention. He was trying not be rude but George was a little on edge to be making small talk right now.<br>'oh yer, just wanted to let you know there's some guy about.'  
>'a guy?'<br>'yer'  
>'right, why did you want to tell me that?'<br>'oh cause he's odd'  
>'odd?'<br>'yer, well when I say odd... Dad thinks he might be a wolf snatcher  
>'wolf snatcher?'<br>'well werewolf snatcher, Cather, hunter, whatever'  
>'right... and why do you think this?'<br>'he's been hanging around in the forests. Looking for thinks. Taking pictures, nothing to worry about at the moment obviously.'  
>'obviously'<br>'but we just thought you should be aware, you know don't go spreading'  
>'trust me, this isn't the sort of thing you spread. We don't tell just anyone, well we don't tell... Anyone at all'<br>'okay, fair enough, well I better be off, nice to see you again, tell Nina I said hi, and don't forget to warn her' Tom turned to leave 'bye' he said before stopping and tuning back. George was just shutting the door when Tom spoke again. 'just wanted to ask,' tom said slowly 'any news on the baby?' George didn't answer straight away. He thought about it.  
>'well not at the moment, Nina went to the hospital this morning.'<br>'oh okay' said Tom anxiously 'well good luck' he said before turning to leave again. George shut the front door and turned to see Annie standing behind him. He wondered how long she had been there for.  
>'what baby?' she asked demandingly. Too long thought George suddenly.<em>

_Nina hadn't realised how long she had spend chatting to jack. There was so much to catch up on. She had almost forgotten what good friends they had been. When she finally rolled home it was gone 6 and she had been out for a good 5 hours. She only had two hours before she would have to leave for the hospital again. the house seemed quite quiet and empty. She put down her keys and hung up her coat. As she walked to the kitchen to get some water She heard footsteps running down the stairs. She tuned to see george panting behind her. He had put Annie off the baby sent by convincing her the boy at the door ha been talking about Gemma's baby, he wasn't sure how convinced she was but it seemed to work and she had left to go out somewhere with Mitchell. George had spent the rest of his time waiting impatiently for nina's return. 'god, nina' he said 'where the he'll have you been?' he sounded a mix between concern and anger  
>'just out, I told you' she said resentful nov his concern.<br>'I was worried about you, you've been out for 6 hours, I tried calling but there was no answer I though something might have happened.'  
>'well I'm fine' she said turning away and finishing her journey to the kitchen. She sat at the table with her water where george decided to join her<br>'how's Sam?' he asked sarcastically  
>'how do you know I was with Sam?' fuck thought george! He had forgotten how he knew about Nina's whereabouts. 'you followed me?' she accused angrily<br>'no!' He shouted 'I would never do that?' there was a brief science, Nina stared at George for an answer fast 'Annie did' he said slowly. Nina threw back her chair aggressively, standing up and marching to the kitchen.  
>'why don't you just put me on a lead!' she screamed. George followed her calmly.<br>'I'm sorry Nina we where worried about you' she calmed down slightly and sat on the sofa. Before she could say anything there argument was broken by a knock at the door._

Tom and mc'nair staggered in through the house. They had pushed passed George and nearly fell into Nina. Tom ŵas propping McNair up on his shoulder. He eased him onto there sofa. Nina rushed over to see what had happened  
>'sorry,' said tom 'we didn't have anywhere else and seeing as your a nurse...' he trailed off. Nina tok a look at the deep cut on McNair's leg and rushed to get the first aid kit from he hallway. She pushed passed George who was standing peering at the wound from the doorway. She opened it up to find a bandage and wipes.<br>'what happened?' she asked ' George can you get me some water and towels...' she paused noticing Tom pulling the bandages and equipment from the box. She grabbed it and out it back, 'and can you take tom' she added. George nodded and walked to the bathroom with Tom reluctantly following.  
>'what happened?' Nina asked again wiping at the area around wound.<br>'bloody man' he said  
>'who?' she asked ignorantly.<br>'Tom came over earlier to warn you didn't he' Nina shook her head before realising  
>'i was out' she said suddenly 'I only just got back about 45 minutes ago.'<br>'right' he said ' this guy has been hanging around the woods, taking pictures, measuring thing. it would look like weird stuff to normal people.'  
>'that is weirds stuff!' said Nina confirming his a ligations<br>'no not to us,'  
>'I don't understand?' she shrugged<br>'werewolf hunter' he said harshly  
>'a what?' Nina asked unbelievingly<br>'hunts werewolves.'  
>'who is he'<br>'don't know at the moment, just some normal guy, nothing special'  
>'just the fact that he hunts werewolves for a hobby!' added Nina shocked. McNair shrugged<br>'seen a few in my time' the looked up as Tom and George re entered the room carrying a bowl of water and several towels. ' most of them are pretty harmless but there are a few sycoes'  
>'and what's this one'<br>'oh...' he paused total syco'  
>'how did he do it?' she asked<br>'wanker ...….…..…  
>'what does he looked like' piped up george<br>'dunno, wearing a hoddie didn't see his face, Tom got a look at him the other day though, didn't you?' tom moved into the room and over to where Nina was kneeling.  
>'yer sort of, brown hair and eyes, tall, skinny, bout 30 is say maybe a bit younger that's about all I could make out.' Nina and George nodded. Nina continued cleaning up the wound<br>'I think It's Gunnar need stitches' she said standing up and removing the gloves she has put on.  
>At that moment the front door opened and annie and Mitchell walked in. They paused in the hallway encountering the amount of people. Mitchell tensed up . He realised what they where, werewolves.<p>

_Mitchell was a wreck at the moment, his fears about leas profacy where escalating even though he didn't show it. A room full of werewolves was definitely not what he needed right now. They gestured at the guest  
>'hey' said McNair whikdst Tom simply nodded. There was slight resentment in McNair's turned to George<br>'george?' he said gesturing towards the men  
>'oh' replied george realising he wanted them to explain why there why two strange men in there house. 'this is Tom, and mc'nair he said nodding to each in turn<br>'yer, hi' said Mitchell becoming inpatient 'what are they doing here?'  
>'Mitchell!' shouted Annie trying to tell him to stop being so rude. Mitchell dismissed her.<br>'oh, well we met them a couple of days ago... And McNair got into a bit of trouble so...' he wasn't quite sure what to say  
>'right, what happened?' he asked directing his question to McNair whilst. Looking at the wound on his leg.<br>'werewolf hunter' he said  
>'a what'<br>'someone who hunts werewolves' added Nina sarcastically  
>'I know that!' Mitchell said sharply 'but there's no such thing' he paused 'well there was but they where all vampires, the tradition died out years ago'<br>'obviously not' McNair replied aggressively  
>'what would you know' Mitchell was becoming agitated and angry<br>Obviously more than you, i know there's a guy looking for werewolves and he's a syco, kinda matched your decryption' he said turning to Tom. Mitchell was near breaking point now.  
>'oh are they going' he shouted to George. George grapped Mitchell by the arm and excusing them dragged him to the kitchen. Annie and nina followed awkwardly leaving McNair and Tom to the lounge.<br>George and Mitchell where rowing as Nina stood leaning against the sink and Annie in the doorway.  
>'why did they come here anyway?' demanded Mitchell<br>'like I said, we met them, last week and they knew Nina was a nurse.'  
>'why, why did you go and see them' asked mitchell. George thought for a moment of a suitable response, he didn't find one.<br>'we just... Needed something' he murmured  
>'what, what was so important that you had to go to them and couldn't come to us' Mitchell shouted pacing up and down the kitchen. George looked to the floor.<br>'I'm pregnant!' Nina shouted almost immediately. Mitchell stopped pacing and Annie stood from her slouched position in the doorway.  
>'oh my god' said Annie fluttering towards her<br>'why didn't you tells us?' asked Mitchell in a calmer and more sensitive tone. Annie moved over to hug Nina and Mitchell goined George by the table.  
>'we needed to check if it was okay first, with the transformation.' said george<br>'and...' asked Mitchell  
>'they couldn't help us'<br>'but there was a transformation last night.' said Annie. They all looked to Nina who had been extremely quiet to this point. George suddenly jumped up from the table where he had been sitting, he remembered nina's appointment, he hadn't asked her how it had gone. he had been to busy questioning her about Sam.  
>'god Is that why you went to the hospital this morning?' asked Annie. Nina nodded<br>'what did they say?' she asked slowly. Everyone was quiet and listening intently  
>'we'll' she said looking up and fixing on George 'I'm still pregnant' Annie leapt up in the air and hugged Nina. George moved slowly across the kitchen.<br>'that's brilliant' he said going to give Nina a hug but she put out an arm pushing him away. She shook her head and walked back into the lounge, leaving George, Mitchell and Annie to ponder on the news.  
>'I can't believe your going to be a dad' said Annie turning to George who was looking through the doorway to Nina. She was helping McNair up with toms assistance. He turned to Annie and nodded smiling<br>'and were' she said turning to Mitchell 'going to be babysitters' she was waving her arms around frantically. 'I need to bake' she moved to the oven. The boys laughed at her energetic behaviour.  
>'that's amazing mate' congratulated Mitchell.<em>

_Nina had left the house without saying much more than bye to her three housemates. She drove McNair and Tom to the hospital so he could have his stitches was still annoyed at George, and Annie as a matter of fact. She cleaned up McNair pretty quickly and did the stitches without much talk from either party. McNair laid on the bed with Nina leaning over his leg and Tom standing by the curtain. Once she had finished she said goodbye and went to the ward and took her general post behind her desk. She checked up on the patient list and staff lists. She saw at once it was going to be a slow night, the beds where full but silent and the desks where slowly emptying of staff until there where only a couple left. She had been on the computer and writing out notes for almost an hour when the door for the ward swung open and Sam strolled in. He spotted her at her desk which he came to lean on.  
>'hey' he said<br>'hey' nina's tone was still dull but she lofted her head.  
>'alright?' he asked noticing her mood<br>'fine' she grunted  
>'Nina...' he touched her arm<br>'really I'm fine, just tired'  
>'sure?'<br>'yep' she said her tone lifting slightly. 'anyway what you doing here?'  
>'ah I saw you come in and I had a break so I thought I'd come see you'<br>'ah' she smiled  
>'who where those guys you where with?' he asked<br>'who?'  
>'the ones you came in with?'<br>'oh them...' she pondered on what to say ' just a patient'  
>'really?' he questioned. She looked at him slightly annoyed at the lack of trust she had been issued today. He got the hint. 'oh no I just thought you came in together that's all'<br>'oh' she said feeling slightly guilty 'yer well I brought him in, I had a shift anyway'  
>'oh so you don't know him then?'<br>'um not really, why?' she asked  
>'oh nothing I just thought I recognised them, probably wrong though. Doesn't matter' he said quickly<br>'okay' she replied slightly unsure of his motives,  
>'anyway what time are you on to?'<br>'3.00am' she said sighing  
>'oh shit'<br>'you?'  
>'I finish in about half an hour' he said looking at his watch. Nina caught a glimpse of the riled round his wrist it looked pretty real and expensive. 'anyway I better get back, said I'd only be 10 minutes he blew her a kiss and disappeared across the ward and out to the lift.<em>

The next few hours seemed to pass at a snails pace. She found herself nodding off at one point. When it finally reattached 3.00 she left her post and went to grab her belongings from her locker. She had been right it was a quiet night. When she reattached the lockers she found hers unlocked and half open. She rushed to check her things but everything seemed to be there, her purse was where she left it and nothing was missing. She guessed she must have forgotten to lock it. When she reattached the house it was silent. Everybody was in bed. Annie of course, not needing sleep was probably out on one of her midnight rampages. Nina ragged herself up the stairs and, removing her clothes and changing into her night things as quickly as she possibly could In the dark, she collapsed into the bed and fell asleep in a few minuets.

_**Nina and George part 14**_

_When She awoke the following morning she found George laying awake on his back next to her.  
>'what you doin?' she said rubbing her eyes tiredly.<br>'listening to you sleep' he murmured. She made a face thinning if it was odd or sweet.  
>'right' she said turning onto her back till she was laying parallel with him facing the ceiling.<br>'I've been thinking' he said suddenly 'we shouldn't keep secrets'  
>'right' she said wondering where it was leading.<br>'it's just, we don't talk like normal couples'  
>'thats because where not a normal couple' the words came out slightly sour although that wasn't nina's exact intention<br>'but we could be' George turned from staring at the ceiling to Nina he propped his head up with his had so he was lying his side. 'why cant we talk about work or the weather sometimes?' Nina turned to the same position as George facing him.  
>'is that what you want' George bought before nodding.<br>'I want our baby to have a normal life' she looked doubtful and he nodded to her reaction. 'well as normal as it can be' he added.  
>'okay' she said smiling<br>'great' they kissed before getting up and changed to go down to the kitchen. Annie was making tea when they appeared and Mitchell was sitting at the table eating toast and reading the paper._

**_i have planned the ending to this but not sure weather to finish it. let me know what you think of what is here so far..._**


End file.
